One more breath, then over come step one
by rc114706
Summary: What happens when bella gets edward to bring her to the clearing in eclipse? What will happen to the cullens?506-507 in eclipse kick off i dont own.Prob no lemons, not fluff there will be some interesting complications,just give it time and idea review :
1. The beggining

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight its all Stephanie Meyer; I also do not own any songs that may find there way into this story.**

When I woke up in the morning, it was very bright, even inside the tent, the sunlight hurt my eyes. And I _was_ sweating, as Jacob has predicted. Jacob was snoring lightly in my ear, his arms still wrapped around me.

I pulled my head away from his feverishly warm chest and felt the sting of the cold morning on my clammy cheek. Jacob sighed in his sleep; his arms tightening unconsciously.

I squirmed, unable to loosen his hold, struggling to lift my head to see….

Edward met my gaze evenly. His expression was calm, but the pain in his eyes was unconcealed. "Is it any warmer out there?" I whispered "Yes. I don't think the space heater will be necessary today." I tried to get the sipper but I couldn't free my arm, I strained, fighting against Jacob's inert strength. Jacob muttered, still fast asleep, his arms constricting again.

"Some help?" I asked quietly

Edward smiled. "Did you want me to take his arms off all the way?"

"No, thank you. Just get me free. I'm going to get stroke."

Edward unzipped the sleeping bag in a swift abrupt movement. Jacob fell out, his bare back hitting the icy floor of the tent.

"Hey!" He complained, his eyes flying up instinctively, he flinched away from the cold, rolling onto me. I gasped as his weight knocked the breath out of me. And then his weight was gone. I felt the impact as Jacob flew into one of the tent pools and the tent shuddered. The growling erupted from all around, Edward was crouching in front of me, and couldn't see his face but the snarls were ripping angrily out of his chest, Jacob was half-crouched, too, his whole body quivering, while growls rumbled through his clenched teeth. Outside the tent, Seth Clearwater's Vicious snarls echoed off the rocks.

"Stop it!, Stop it!" I yelled, scrambling awkwardly to put myself between them. The space was so small that I didn't have to stretch far to put one hand on each of their chests. Edward wrapped his hand around my waist ready to yank me out of the way

"Stop it, now." I warned him. I felt Jacob began to calm himself.

"Jacob are you hurt?" I asked "Of course not!" he hissed. I looked over at Edward, "that wasn't nice. Say you're sorry." His eyes widened in disgust "you got to be joking! He was crushing you!"

"It was an instinct!" Jacob yelled defending himself.

"You have an instinct to crush her!?"

"Stop it now!" I screamed "it was an instinct for him to get off of the icy cold ground; he didn't realize he was crushing me. Now, Say. You're. Sorry." I said

A growl started to erupt from Edwards's chest. "Never. Not when he was hurting you" I crossed my arm waiting for him to apologized, having every second pass, making me more pissed off. After about 5 minutes of standing there with them glaring at each other and me glaring at Edward I had enough.

I unzipped the tent, got out, and walked over to Seth's wolf form, ignoring the fact that they were both following me.

"Hey Seth could you go switch back into your human form I need to talk to you, without the help of eddy boy over here." I said. When he started to walk into the woods I went back to the tent to grab my boots and put them on.

"What are you doing?" Edward growled "I am going to protect my family." I stated simply

"Hey bells, what did you want to talk to me about" Seth said walking back to the tent area.

"Hey can you bring to the clearing? I need to be there to help protect my family." I asked

"No, Seth! Don't take her" Edward growled grabbing my wrist

"Owe, Edward your hurting me let go!" I screamed

"I'm helping them, Seth don't listen to him, I need to be there"

Seth looked worried the asked "Bella how are you supposed to help, your only human, come on you don't have to risk your life there's 7 vampires and 7 or 8 were wolfs! Come on you don't need to do this." He was almost pleading for me to stay.

"No you don't and you wont." Edward said pulling my wrist again

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you listen to me right now, One let go of my wrist because you're fucking HURTING ME! Two, I'm going because my family needs me, you heard jasper, if I'm down there then they'll be two distracted to fight, and that also means there's no chance of some of there picking up our sent and tracking us here! It will be safer for all of us, I have a really bad feeling about this fight, I know that Victory's behind all of this and I know it, also Alice told me, the other night when u were hunting that there's a chance that she might try and make more before she comes here, she's been thinking about it, there was no need to tell you since you were staying up here, so she just told everyone else, so they would be prepared, they need me down there, and Seth is going to take me, unless u want to, or if Jacob is kind enough, not that anybody would have to stay up here anyway."

I stopped to take a breath and turned to Seth "I need you to do this, I cant let them be down there, if I'm down there, there is more of a chance of us winning even if of all of you-" I made a hand jester to include a growling Edward and a seething Jacob "think that there's a big enough chance all ready, I'm going to help make It a bigger chance, I'm not going to just sit here and wait to see if Paul gets hurt, or if Rosalie losses and arm, or if anybody dies, I'm not! Now please, somebody take me to the clearing, I'm not staying up here, it wont be a surprise to anybody since I'm sure that Alice already saw me make my decision and knows that I'm not changing my mind." I finished stubbornly

"Seth do not give her what she wants, she can't have this" Edward said pleading Seth to take his side.

"Edward as much as I agree with that statement, I understand why she wants and needs this as much as I want her safe, I'm going to let her have this and since I have more control over Seth then anybody I'm going to tell him to do it, go on Seth, I need to talk to Edward some more, Bella please I'm begging you, be safe"

Edward was growling behind me but I'm was so glad Jacob was letting me do this, I jumped up and hugged him, thank you thank you thank you. I turned around to face Edward who look like he was about to smash a tree.

"Edward, I love you so much, but I need to do this, I'm sorry." I hesitated then hugged him and kissed him lightly, witch made him calm only a little.

"Bella, please don't do this, I need you to be safe, please, I'm begging you" he got down on his knees, I swear if he could be crying he would be balling. "I love you so much and I cant stand to loose you. Please. Bella"

I let a tear escape the hold of my blinking eyes, I got down on my knees so I was eye level with him

"Edward, I love you to, more than you know, I couldn't stand to loose you either, waiting for it to be over, and have a chance of being told that u died, but Edward I cant wait to be told that Emmett, my teddy bear of a big brother, or Jasper, my empathy filled brother, or Alice, Alice is so little. Esme and Carlisle are my parents as much as yours only thing separating them from actually being my parents, is blood, and Rosalie can be a bitch but I love her just as much as everybody else, and If something happened to the wolfs, I wouldn't be able to stand it, I need to do this Edward I'm sorry"

I shook my head back and forth "you might not get it, but… there's nothing more I can say" I kissed him lightly on the cheek and turned back to Seth.

"Seth if we could get a move one id like to get down there before the fight starts." He sighed then opened his mouth to ask something, but Edward cut him off

"No Seth that won't be necessary." I looked at him "Edward I told you-" but he help up his hand and continued

"that won't be necessary because ill be taking her, hope on love. Seth, go back to la push with Brady, Jacob you coming?" he asked as I jumped on his back and kissed his neck whispering thank you in his ear.

"Yeah alright let me change, Seth go." Jacob said

"Alright we'll meet you there, I'm faster than you anyway, bye" Edward said. Jacob nodded, and we were off to the clearing with me whispering my thank yous and I love yous into his ear.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to end it here, not the longest bit its also not the shortest the next chapter will come soon, I promise, please review, this is my first fan fiction story, so help me get better please give positive and critical reviews!**


	2. The big fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, at all, nope, zip, zada, none! Soooooo yeah. Enjoy! Review! Please!**

**The Big Fight.**

It didn't take long for me and Edward to get down to the clearing, but when we did, We found out that Alice didn't tell the family I was coming.

"What the hell are you doing here? No go back up to were you were, now, I am not letting to you be down here, I'm not letting my little sister get hurt!" Emmett Boomed.

"Edward get her away from her. NOW! How could you let her be down here!" he continued on like this for about another 5 minutes, with some help from Rosalie and Alice here and there, until Carlisle finally calmed him down and looked at Alice and said

"Alice, how long till the new borns come?"

"Hold on, one second." She answered then went into a vision. About 2 minutes later she came back out and said

"We still have about a half an hour, oh, and Bella was right, it is Victoria behind this, I found this out actually last night, she made another one, and she has been carrying her. She's been trying to decide weather she will be awake to fight or not, but she will be, so that brings it up from 18 to 19 if nobody gets killed. But its defiantly not smart for Bella to be here if this new girl just wakes up, I mean really Bella, this new girls going to be the strongest out of all of them, and victories not going to let her eat so she's going to be the hungriest out of all of them also, its not safe for you to be here, you have to go back to were you were, please."

"Alice, you of all people know that I'm not going to give up on this, I'm going to be down here, weather any of you like it or not, you don't have time, to get me out of here, and if I can convince Edward to let me down here, I know I can convince each and every one of you to let met down here to, not that we have the time, but I need to be down here, and I'm not going anywhere. So just deal, alright, I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere." I said.

I crossed my arms, looking at each of them, knowing that there not going to get me out of here. Emmett started yelling at Edward about him giving in and letting me be here, while Rosalie being her usual sort of bitchy self, just crossed her arm, and kept quiet. Esme and Carlisle were talking about loosing another daughter, and Jasper looked upset, I instantly felt bad for him since I brought all these emotions on him, while Alice tried to make him feel better, and calm him, I felt a sudden wave of calm, and looked at Jasper and smiled, thankfully, though it might have been more for his nerves, it helped me feel so much better. When Alice went over to talk to Carlisle and Esme, and I went over to Jasper.

"Hey, you know, just because I said it might of helped if you were actually in the clearing, I didn't say it for you to actually come down here, I was just thinking like a soldier I really don't want you to be down here, I don't want you getting hurt."

I looked at him surprised, I new he wasn't like Rosalie, and he didn't hate me, but I wasn't particularly sure if he liked me or not, he must of felt that surprise because he laughed and said "I know I don't talk a lot, but that's just how I am, don't think its because I don't like you, don't be surprised because I don't want you to get hurt Bella, I love you just as much as everybody else in this family, and yes, even Rose, Rose loves you like a sister just as much as Alice and Emmett and I do, also, she just hides it because she's jealous, because you love Edward so much your willing to through your life away to become something she hates to be everyday, she wants to be human again and she wants to have children, witch I know she already told you, but still, don't think she hates you because of it please, she's trying, its just hard for her. You really shouldn't have convinced Edward to let you come down here though."

"Jasper, you said it might help if I was down here, you said, that if the new borns are distracted that it might be easier to fight them, I can't just sit up there in a tent while you guys are risking your lives for me, I cant sit up there and wait when I know I can help, and I'm not going to wait till its over to hear that you died or that Esme died or that Alice died, or anybody else, I love you guys so much, and if me being down here, helps prevent that, well then I'm down here, I will happily die if place for one of you guys, all they want is me, that's the reason there coming here, there not coming to fight you guys, there coming because Victoria wants revenge and wants me dead, there coming because there new borns, with horrible bloodlust, because they have my sent, and they want my blood. They don't want you, and if it's me they want I'm not going to just sit around waiting for you to die, I can't do that." I was on the verge of tears when I finished, but I didn't have time because Jasper got me in a crushing hug.

"Jasper….cant…breath"

Edward growled then Jasper let go mumbling sorry. I turned around realizing that everybody was listing to the conversation me and Jasper just held. Rosalie, Alice and Esme all were dry sobbing. Carlisle came over and hugged me, along with Emmett.

"You'll be safe, I promise and so will we. I love you Bella, we all do, you're the best clumsy little sister, a guy could have" he said and smiled.

"Carlisle!" Alice screamed "There coming!"

"Alright Alice, ok, everybody get ready, everyone surround Bella, do your best to keep her safe, Sam, tell the wolves that its time to get ready, there coming from the North" Edward said.

I nodded at nothing, this was it, here comes the group of vampires who want to kill me. I can do this, I have 7 wolfs and 7 vampires, ill be okay, we will all be fine. We're going to make it out alive, nothings going to go wrong, nada. In what felt like hours, but I'm sure was seconds, there was a group of beautiful vampires in front of us, that looked like they were about to jump out of there own rock hard skin. I would have surly been dead right now, but Victoria walked out in front of them saying "Calm my babies, its alright, not yet." Then she continued, "well hello Edward, miss me? Oh Bella, I didn't expect to see you here, I figured Edward being your love and all, he would have gotten you far away from here, and with Alice knowing we were coming, you would have had just enough time" she paused "now why would you risk her life, with a group of 19 new borns, and two strong vampires? That's not very smart." She looked fierce, very, very fierce. But yet I felt drawn to her, if I didn't know any better I would have thought she would have been a god and bowed at her feet. Since I did know better, I didn't do that. What I did do duck behind Edward and Jasper even more. She scared the crap out of me. Carlisle was the first to speak

"Hello Victoria. I don't think it's your place to be here, along with the ones behind you, you should go." I could never understand enough to tell somebody how he could be so calm in the worst situations, but I could tell them how much I loved it and how truly grateful I was for it. I felt Jasper try and send out large waves of calm, it didn't work to well though.

"No, you see, I do belong here, its her" she pointed at me and smiled "that doesn't belong here, humans aren't supposed to know about us, so since she does, and she's either needs to be turned, or be dead, and since I doubt your going to do either, considering, Edward doesn't like the idea of her "loosing her soul" I thought maybe I would help with the other option given the fact that I know none of you would do so." She smiled evilly, the looked straight at me. "Now, you can give up the girl, Or you can die, Either or, doesn't bother me."

Everyone growled, including the wolves, and Edward growled "Never."

"Edward calm down. We aren't giving up Bella. You will never get your hands on her." Carlisle said then stepped forward to look at the new borns. "if you agree to not kill Bella, and to move on, you will not die I will surrender your lives, you must understand that you need to control yourself more, there are rules from the Volturi, they are royalty to our kind, and if you do not obey the rules there will be consequences, usually death, the rules are simple, really there's only one rule, don't let humans know about us, In anyway, telling them, walking out in sunlight, or showing them in anyway."

"See, you enforce them but you don't obey them this _human girl _knows all about us." Victoria sneered, and said human girl like I was an infectious disease

"Yes we did break the rules, but, the Volturi knows about Bella, and they agreed to give us time, because they know that we are going to change her." He replied to her.

She didn't believe him though, it made her laugh "yeah, like that would happen, the Volturi would never give you guys a chance, she would be dead if they knew about her, and besides how would they of even known, that you weren't lying, Alice's visions can always change."

"That's beside the point, Bella is getting changed, we have already talked about it, Bella is okay with it, and Edward can deal with it." Emmett says as I steal a sideward glance from Edward.

This made Victoria beyond angry, she could stand our 'excuses' anymore, she looked like a ball of fire as she lunged at Carlisle. I screamed, and backed up, everyone around me was growling.

That was the fight. It started just like that, Victoria just got to angry, none of the new borns has a chance to clarify if they would rather control themselves or die, helping there…_creator_... I hated even thinking about Victoria that way; it makes her sound victorious, important, something more than vicious scum off the bottom of the earth.

Everything was happening so fast I barley had time to grasp it, the wolves, they were lunging at the new borns, who looked crazed, Esme, didn't look right fighting, Alice, oh Alice, I'm so scared for her, then all of a sudden, Rosalie screamed the most ear splitting scream I have ever heard, I looked over to see what happened.

_Oh god, oh god, I can't watch this, oh my god Rosalie, no, how could they do that to her, how could this of happened! _My thoughts were babbling non stop, her head was detached from her body, while one of the new borns, a guy, was just finishing making a fire the one that decapitated her was throwing her body into the fire.

"NO!" I screamed _'I can't breath, I can't breath oh my god, Rosalie I love you, oh my god, no somebody, help her, no' _I couldn't stop my thoughts long enough to talk, to say what I was thinking out loud. Emmett screamed in pain, seeing his love destroyed like that. That was it, Rosalie is gone, Emmett lunged after the guy, while Edward went after the girl, the girl that decapitated rose, _'no, no Edward don't'_, she could do it to Edward, no, I cant take this. And just like that, she did the same to Edward, I couldn't take just standing there, after his body was thrown into the fire and my mind registered fully what just happened as I started to smell him burning, I ran, as fast as I can, and luckily enough not stumbling, and started banging on her chest, not that it fazed her, just have be bruises, nobody noticed what I was doing they were to occupied, then out of no were, she bit me, she bit me and wouldn't stop, she only stopped when Jasper came out of no were and attacked , I gave him a look begging him not to tell anybody she bit me, he felt out bad I felt and that I couldn't do that to the family, so he gave me an alright look and finished her off as I walked back to were I was standing before, all I could feel was fire, fire was burning in my veins. _'Okay, okay I'm turning ,this is fine, ill be fine, at least I can walk, witch is really surprising' _I looked around, everything was fading quickly but I new I couldn't tell anybody, if I tell anybody then they'll be to concerned with me, and they might get hurt, thank god Jasper didn't tell anybody.

I wasn't paying to much attention to the fight except to make sure nobody else in my family of vampires and wolves died. But other than that, I was pretty out of it.

**A/N: Had to stop somewhere folks, anyway, hope you like, a little longer then my other, but, I really got into this chapter, loved writing it, alright, more about Bella's change in the next chapter, don't know when that's going to be up, decides when I'm inspired to write. Give me some ideas if you like, this is probably going to end up being a long story, Reviews? Bring it, comments, fuck yes =)**


	3. Difference

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, sadly never will, that would be AMAZING if I did though!**

**A/N: I did a previously thing here, cause' I just jumped right into this one =] reviews please and thank you!**

**Previously**

_I couldn't take just standing there, after his body was thrown into the fire and my mind registered fully what just happened as I started to smell him burning, I ran, as fast as I can, and luckily enough not stumbling, and started banging on her chest, not that it fazed her, just have be bruises, nobody noticed what I was doing they were to occupied, then out of no were, she bit me, she bit me and wouldn't stop, she only stopped when Jasper came out of no were and attacked , I gave him a look begging him not to tell anybody she bit me, he felt out bad I felt and that I couldn't do that to the family, so he gave me an alright look and finished her off as I walked back to were I was standing before, all I could feel was fire, fire was burning in my veins. 'Okay, okay I'm turning ,this is fine, ill be fine, at least I can walk, witch is really surprising' I looked around, everything was fading quickly but I new I couldn't tell anybody, if I tell anybody then they'll be to concerned with me, and they might get hurt, thank god Jasper didn't tell anybody._

_I wasn't paying to much attention to the fight except to make sure nobody else in my family of vampires and wolves died. But other than that, I was pretty out of it. _

**Difference**

**A**fter everything was done, and the new borns were dead, Carlisle and Esme looked exhausted like tired exhausted not even just week. They came over to me and hugged me.

"Carlisle, Carlisle I was bitten, sometime after Edward was…was…." I trailed off I couldn't even finish; Emmett was dry sobbing for a loss of a brother and the loss of his wife.

"How is that possible, I saw you walk over to the fire…but you walked back, and stayed quiet, you didn't scream or anything, and now, your talking? How…" he trailed off babbling

"I know I couldn't tell you, you guys would have been too distracted by me being bit to watch your back and I couldn't let anything happen to any of you. So I stayed quiet, and everything's dim right now, along with the hearing, your sort of….sort of….owe..." I gasped, I needed to pee. I didn't think that happened when you were turning, of course, I didn't think I would be able to talk when this happened, and I defiantly didn't think it would happen under these circumstances.

Jasper and Alice grabbed a hold of my arms, making sure I don't fall.

"Bella, Bella, listen to me, Bella, you're not changing like normal vampires, you're a lot more aware of your surroundings, and you're having a lot easier time then most vampires. Now that means you might have different pains, so, I need you to tell me exactly what you feel." Carlisle said, of course he wanted to figure out why I was so different maybe this is because of my mind block.

"What if this is because of my mind block?" I asked projecting my thoughts.

"No, I've met somebody that had a block similar to yours Bella, and when they changed and they changed the same" Jasper said, we had to believe him, considering how many humans he changed from his past.

"Alright Bella, so what hurts?" Carlisle asked professionally

"Uhm, well, I feel like I'm on fire, I have a terrible headache, and it feels like somebody is repeatedly kicking my stomach….that's about it…oh...it also feels like somebody's cutting my wrist open again and again" I looked at everyone's shocked faces "is that bad?"

I was scared, I wasn't supposed to be able to talk, or move, tell them what hurts, and by there expressions, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to hurt like this. I didn't realize I was crying until Emmett came over and hugged me tightly dry sobbing. After he let go I couldn't take it any more, I fell to the ground crying. After about a half an hour, they brought me back to the house while I screamed Edwards name at the top of my lungs over and over again.

--------------------------------------------

_I can't take it anymore! I lost him, he's gone, this can't be happening. _

"I'm sorry Jasper" I whispered, I know how much pain he must be in, with everyone so depressed and I'm not helping, I heard him say once about me having very powerful emotions, so he must be really hurting, feeling his own pain for the loss of a brother and sister, and everyone else's pain. In the matter of seconds Jasper and Alice were by my side. I've been in Edward room, crying for the last 8 hours, I haven't moved for anything. Everyone was a little surprised I could cry at first but they all quickly got over it.

"Bella what are you sorry for?" Jasper asks concerned.

"For all the pain you must be in because of me, and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle and Alice, and your own pain, it must be torture, and I'm sorry." I whispered quietly afraid to trust my voice to much, but I knew everyone in the house could hear me. Alice sat to my right and held my hand while Jasper was doing the same on my left.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I completely understand all your pain…okay bad choice of words, just, don't worry about me, okay." He said and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Were going to go hunting for a little, but I know Emmett wants to come in here with you. I know he's scared for his little sister; extremely scared." Alice giggled and kissed my forehead, and jasper gave me a hug and they were off. Minutes later Emmett was next to me, in a chair that was brought next to his bed that was put in here for me. Emmett and I didn't talk, we just sat holding each other hand, crying/dry-sobbing, for hours, even though I could cry I still couldn't sleep, so that wasn't a problem any more. '_I can cry but I can't sleep, yay, right now's the time that I want to sleep the most! I can't believe he's gone, I can't do this, I just cant, Edward, Edward I love you, I love you so, so very much, I'm sorry this is all my fault. _After thinking that though, I cried harder, and just felt more guilty, _'somebody save me from my misery please!'_

I calmed down enough to talk to Carlisle for a while, after he left I freaked out, he closed the door quietly behind him, and minutes later I screamed at the top of my lungs. It hurts so bad, so, so very bad. Everybody ran in and came to my side "what is it?" they asked

"It hurts! Make it stop please!" I screamed I couldn't stop screaming the pain wouldn't stop

"What hurts Bella, what hurts?" Carlisle asked"

"The fire, its hotter, I feel like I'm 900 degrees hot, and my heart, it feels like its about to explode, it feels like it did explode, if feels like it was ripped out of my chest stomped on, tore apart and but back, it hurts, please, somebody help me, everywhere hurts, everything, … oh god… oh please. Please help me!" I just kept talking, babbling random things, wishing the pain would stop. All of a sudden everything want black and my buddy started freaking out. Though I could steel hear everything everyone was saying even better than before. Maybe, just maybe, this is the end of the change. I tried to tell somebody that that's what I thought but I couldn't make my mouth move, my body was twitching to much

"Carlisle she's having a seizer!" I heard Alice screamed. Well maybe she didn't scream it, but that's what it sounded like, everything's so much lauder than before, and I can hardly bare it.

'_tired, so tired…must…sleep' _and with that I was gone, everything turned blacker than the black before, and I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see, hear, feel, smell, say, or imagine anything. It's like a blank page. A blank page of black construction paper. I liked it though, no hurt, no remembrance, no confusion, no isn't replays, no nightmares. Nothing.

**Emmett's POV.**

After getting Bella home, talking with everyone, then talking to Bella alone for a little, I ran out into the forest to fuck up some trees.

"Rosie!" I screamed dry sobbing "Rosie, I love you" I fell to the ground sobbing, wishing that tears would fall from my eyes, but knowing it would never happen again. "Rose" I whispered.

'_why is this happening to our family, everything so suddenly, why, Edward… my brother…gone…Rose…my wife and the love of my life…gone!, Bella, my little sister…my human little sister…changing…and not like normal vampires, something's wrong with the way its happening, she's to coherent, and she can cry, why is she getting put through so much pain, Why is this family having to go through so much pain.'_

I punched trees and hunted as I thought.

'_Why are you doing this to us, Why?! We're good vampires, our family, were the best kind! We don't harm the human kind! We hunt animals yeah, but we don't even hunt animals near extinction!'_

I sighed. I should get back. I want to make sure Bella's okay. And with that, I ran back to the house just in time to hear her scream an ear splitting scream. I ran up to her bed room.

"What is it?" we all asked

"It hurts! Make it stop please!" she screamed crying her eyes out.

"What hurts Bella, what hurts?" Carlisle asked

"The fire, its hotter, I feel like I'm 900 degrees hot, and my heart, it feels like its about to explode, it feels like it did explode, if feels like it was ripped out of my chest stomped on, tore apart and but back, it hurts, please, somebody help me, everywhere hurts, everything, … oh god… oh please. Please help me!" she screamed, and then she started twitching really bad, like she was having a seizer.

"Carlisle she's having a seizer!" Alice confirmed my throats. _'Carlisle please do something help her' _I couldn't get my voice to work so I screamed in my head even though Edward was the one that could read minds.

Carlisle gave her medicine to help her calm down and stop with the seizer but it was visible that she completely passed out, I looked at Alice, my eyes pleading for her to look into the future to make sure she's going to be okay I cant loose my brother, wife and sister all in a day. Alice nodded knowing what I was asking, then went into a vision. I waited. About 5 endless minutes later, she came out and said "she's going to be okay, it was a seizer, right now she's seeing total blackness, she's not having thoughts and she cant hear us, but she'll wake up in about 3 days shell be fine, she wont be a vampire though, its going to take her another week for that to happen. She won't sleep or eat; she's just going to feel pain, worse than our pain when we changed." She finished and Esme started sobbing, sobbing for her lost son and daughter, and for the pain he daughters feeling. While Carlisle comforted her, and Jasper comforted Alice, I was left alone, no one to comfort or to comfort me, as if Jasper knew what I was thinking he looked over at Carlisle.

"Uh hey, Carlisle, should somebody be up with Bella, you know, to lay with her and keep her fever down? I mean we feel like were on fire we don't get hot on the skin."

"Oh, you know what, your right son, one of us should" he answered

"I'll do it." And with that I ran upstairs to Edward's room, anything to get away from that feeling, and as long as I'm helping Bella. I'll be fine.

**A/n: yes I'm taking this slow, I'm sorry, there may be a lot of chapters, for this story, I know I'm uploading quickly… or well… sort of quickly, but don't count on it to happen every time, when I start righting, I get right into it and want to keep going, but I may get bored or get a block, and wont upload as much. Don't get mad if that happens. Reviews and Comments, Yes and Please!**


	4. Waking up and Powers

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own twilight!**

**Livi : *throws pinecone at me* no you don't**

**Me:*Cries* your right I don't.**

**Livi: I'm right you don't want what**

**Me: You're right, I don't own twilight, I never will, its all Stephanie Meyers as much as I beg and pled she will never give it to me!**

**Livi: good girl *pats head***

**A.K.A. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Another pervious thing going on here **

**Emmett's Pov.**

"She's going to be okay, it was a seizer, right now she's seeing total blackness, she's not having thoughts and she can't hear us, but she'll wake up in about 3 days shell be fine, she won't be a vampire though, its going to take her another week for that to happen. She won't sleep or eat; she's just going to feel pain, worse than our pain when we changed." She finished and Esme started sobbing, sobbing for her lost son and daughter, and for the pain he daughters feeling. While Carlisle comforted her, and Jasper comforted Alice, I was left alone, no one to comfort or to comfort me, as if Jasper knew what I was thinking he looked over at Carlisle.

"Uh hey, Carlisle, should somebody be up with Bella, you know, to lay with her and keep her fever down? I mean we feel like were on fire we don't get hot on the skin."

"Oh, you know what, your right son, one of us should" he answered

"I'll do it." And with that I ran upstairs to Edward's room, anything to get away from that feeling, and as long as I'm helping Bella. I'll be fine.

**Still Emmet's pov.**

**Waking up and Powers**

It's been the three days Alice said it would take for Bella to wake up, we have all been in her room by the time it hit midnight on, waiting and waiting for her to wake up, praying that her pain will subside once she does. It's been about 7 hours.

"Alice, dear, are you sure you don't know the exact time?" Esme asked trying to be as polite as possible even though it is visible she is extremely impatient

"Yes Esme I'm sure, the sun was down though, so if anybody needs to do anything or wants to wait in a different room it wont be that big of a deal, you will hear if she stirs if your in the house, and once the sun starts to set and your hunting you can just run back!" she answered obviously upset, I feel bad for her, we've asked her the same question at least 30 times an hour, and 30 times an hour for the last 7 hours can really get on somebody's nerves! Although at the same time, I can't help but be a little upset with her, I really want Bella to wake up; I want her to finish her change, and get through her new born year so she's back to being the Bella we all know and love.

_You also want to wrestle with her, see who's stronger and get back to teasing her like always. To try and make her happy since Edward is… and rose is… to… _My mind added against my will. "I sighed we still have another 12 hours at least! All I've been doing the last 3 days was sitting here mourning and hunting. I stood up and walked to mine and Rosalie's – my room, turned on the TV, and started flicking through channels mindlessly wishing so badly that I could fall asleep, dream of my beautiful Rosalie, and pastime without realizing it!

After 6 hours of stupid sitcoms and 4 hours of video games I was growing more restless by the second, its only 5 the sun doesn't set till 7, I wish It was seven, I wish Alice could just be wrong this once, and Bella would wake up fine and dandy, I wish nothing from the last week happened!

I sigh and got lost in my own thoughts, paying attention to nothing, nothing at all. Until, just out of no were, with no sign of movement, she started singing.

**Bella's Pov**

_Hmm, this is odd, only blackness, blackness and fire… I'm confused the last thing I remember…I don't even remember anything…oh that cant be good…_

"_You stand through the pain  
you won't drown  
and one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"_

_What does that mean? Am I in pain? Of course, the fire it burns like hell. But, what does it mean I wont drown…oh no, oh no I remember now…Edward, Rosalie, there gone, I was bitten, did I pass because of my change? Oh know I'm scared, where's Esme and Carlisle and Alice and Jasper and Emmett, oh Jaspers please I pray you feel what I'm feeling and help please!_

Out of no where I woke up, and had this strange urge to play the piano and sing… sing that song! The one from my blackness! I looked around to find I was still in Edwards room, I went over to his piano and started playing, It sounded familiar but that's because of the dream, it was beautiful and I loved it and I think It was a premonition.

When I started playing I was surprised I didn't even know how to play, yet it was all coming so easily, I didn't have notes or the words but I began to sing anyway.

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
you stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
the only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

I finished with a soft key and softly began to weep, I know what it was about, it was telling that I can make it through all this pain I'm feeling, not the physical pain, but the emotional, I can do this, and so can this family, we will not drown…. I sighed and looked up and realized I said what I was thinking out loud, and that everybody heard me sing, I can believe I didn't hear the come in with my new found supersonic hearing, but I was so focused on playing, Esme came over and sat next to me and put her arms around me, and we wept together. The rest of the family came into the room, looking quiet sad; Emmett was the first to speak up.

"That was beautiful Bella, but… what did you mean by "I know what It was about… and that this family… wont drown?" he asked

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked

"Like I'm on fire, like I'm burning to a crisp, like the lights are to bright and the sounds are to loud, and like I could pass out at any minute. But I was wondering how long I was out because, during the time I was out, I saw blackness and that was it, I couldn't remember anything, nor could I hear anything but my thoughts echoing in my head. Then I remembered everything that happened in the last week and I was hurt, and scared, and I was praying that Jasper would feel and wake me up, and then I heard those lyrics. I tried to make sense of them but I couldn't, all of a sudden I was up, and I NEEDED to play that song, I didn't even know I could play! But now, I know what it meant, it means that through all this heartache, and all this hurt, and crying and pain and complications, we will all make it through, and we will all be okay, because we have each other, and its going to be hard but we have to keep trying and we'll make it through." I looked at Alice, hoping for her to back me up. Esme Emmett and Carlisle looked heart broken while Alice and Jasper looked confused.

I gave them a questionable look and asked "what?"

"Bella…I didn't feel any feeling radiating off of you at all…you were numb…there was no feeling until you started singing…" Jasper said and before I could have time to reply Alice continued her part "And I cant back you up, because, my visions fuzzy…I haven't been able to see anything in regards of our future...it might be from me being overwhelmed but I'm sorry. I don't know any idea of what will happen." After she finished she looked down embarrassed and Jasper side-hugged her and kissed her temple whispering things like 'its okay' and 'don't worry' and 'I love you'

"It was just all so confusing, everything's so confusing!" and with that, everything went black.

"Carlisle, Carlisle what's happening?" I screamed but my voice sounded distant "Bella, Bella, Bella can you hear me, what do you see?" he replied, I sighed thanking god that I wasn't alone in a black abyss again. "I see black. That's it I can hear it, but its fading, what's happening?" I asked getting more frantic by the second, I tried to grab for something it feels like I'm falling, I felt something and grab as hard as I could, it feels like a hand shaped rock, maybe its Carlisle's or Emmett's or Esme's hand or something.

_What's that? Oh god, there's something here. _All I could see was black, I felt like I was in a big clearing of night that you didn't get accustomed to. In witch your eyes did not adjusted. I heard ruffling behind me; I turned but couldn't see anything.

It went on as this black abyss for what felt like hours, I felt ruffling, crying, and an accessional stab on my arm, like somebody was trying to stick a needle into me, but it wouldn't go through, it was scary. I finally felt around and just sat down and haven't moved sit.

I sighed, I just wanted to go back to my family, I'm scared, and I don't like not knowing my surroundings, I saw a bright flash then saw everyone, the pain inside me, was gone, I looked around then ran over to Alice and gave her a hug. She didn't seem to see me. She looked up but couldn't figure out who touched her.

"Alice it's me!" I screamed

"What was that?" Emmett said

"I'm not sure." She replied to him

"It's me Bella!" I screamed as loud as I could

"Wait. Everybody, quite I can hear somebody speaking, turn off everything and listen." Jasper said.

I screamed over and over again "It's Bella, its Bella, its Bella!"

Carlisle stood up and said "wait I hear it, somebody's whispering its Bella…Where is Bella?" he said and looked at everyone. "Edwards's room?" they all answered simultaneously. They all got up and ran to Edwards's room. I followed to see my limp body lying there.

_Oh shit...that means…_

I looked down to see that I didn't have a body, just my mind was here basically, but how could I see what was going on if I was just lying there limp.

I gasped and sat up, I looked around then looked down, and my body was here this time…there's no pain, except the pain in the back of my throat. "Alice?" I asked

"Yes Bella?" she came over and sat next to me giving me a hug from the side.

"You…you can see me?" I asked feeling tears fall out of my eyes.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be able to?" she asked competently and utterly confused.

"Well. Because, just a minute ago you couldn't, you couldn't hear me either, I hugged you, you were barley fazed by it, and I was screaming to you that it was me, and you couldn't hear me, then Jasper got everybody to quiet down…then Carlisle said that he could hear me, and asked were I was and you guys ran up here, I looked down and there was no body were I was, then, out of no were I woke up. Oh god I'm confused"

I didn't realize I was still crying until Esme came over and whipped my tears away whispering 'shh's' and 'its okay's' I looked at Carlisle. "Hey…I'm not on fire anymore. Actually I feel no pain well now that I think about it… there's a little burning in the back of my throat, but that's it."

"Hmm. You know what her sent is different." Jasper said.

"But, you're crying…tears? How is she crying tears but she's turned?" Emmett said.

"She's completely turned…actually I saw Jasper, Emmett and I taking her hunting in…an hour." Alice said.

"Hmm, I wonder what this means." Carlisle said.

"Oh Bella, your finally one of us and out of pain!" Esme said and hugged me sobbing, I looked over to her and smiled, and then saw tears falling from her eyes, I jumped back and looked at Carlisle. "Carlisle she's crying! Tears are coming out of her eyes." When I finished there was no more tears coming out, everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, Esme was still sobbing so I stood up and said "Esme stand up please?" she did and I said "Alright now grab my hand?" I hope I'm right, she did so and tears started falling out of her eyes. "Now let go." The tears stopped. "Alright, now, let me see something, don't move." I held up my hands toward her and thought, '_make the tears fall' _and they did, tears started to fall again.

"Her power is to make vampires be able to cry instead of dry sob?" Emmett boomed.

"Well that's quite unusual but, I guess not all powers are the same…" Carlisle said

"Wait! I have this strange feeling…Peoples follow me." I said and ran out of the house, not like normal running this was amazing I was outside in seconds and everything was so clear. "WOAH! Now THAT was amazing!" I said smiling.

I turned around to see my family behind me smiling as well. "Alright. Now if I'm right this is going to be AMAZING and if I'm wrong" I shrugged "Oh well then. I have this feeling that I want to try out." I ran to pick up sticks and…trees and made a big pile. The held my hands out at them and thought '_Light it on fire' _it did so I then thought '_water it down, make it stop.'_ And it stopped, I was smiling from ear to ear…maybe if I say it out loud…hmm I ran over to Esme and said "Do you have any flower seeds…or mini trees?" "Yeah in the back there's a little tree, why?" she asked "You'll see." I said and ran to the back. I held my hands toward the tree and said "Let it grow from the ground" and it did, I held my hands just out "Now let the wind surround me!" I said laughing and it did. I looked at Carlisle smiling. "What does this mean?" I asked giggling.

"Well Bella I gather it means that you have an affinity for all 4 elements and you have the ability to make vampires cry." He said.

"Wait…Emmett can I use you for a second?" I asked innocently, I have another urge that I must try out.

"Uh… use me Bella?" he asked looking a little scared.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you, its just another urge I'm getting that I need to try, just lie down right here?" I asked

He lied down looking up at me and I held my hands above his head, the looked up at everyone who had curious looks on there faces and said "Now, let him sleep, and let him dream dreams." I sad and Emmett's eyes closed, and he did what humans would call, sleeping. I smiled, I was right; I looked at Alice and jumped up and down. "I like being a vampire!"

She giggled and said "Alright bells wake him up we need to go hunting."

"Let him wake" I said pointing to Emmett, witch he did. He looked at me and came over and hugged me tightly "Oh Bella that was amazing! I actually dreamt I was dreaming and sleeping for the first time in over 500 years!" he screamed, crying also since he was holding onto me.

"Wow…" Jasper whispered

"That was amazing." Carlisle said.

"Indeed it was…now how about we let our children hunt alright." Esme said to Carlisle obviously in deep thought about my powers, and maybe a little bit of something else too.

Hunting was…odd but sort of fun also, mixed with Alice pouncing like a ballerina on animals backs, Emmett trying to prove his manliness by killing the biggest animals he could find, Jasper feeling the animals pain as he snapped the necks of the animals he killed, and me just scared to try anything bigger than deer, the fun time was soon over, but we choose to linger around talking about stuff.

"We're going to need to move…aren't we?" I asked looking at them

"We did that come from bells?" Emmett said jumping from a tree next to me.

"Well, think about it, although the pack knows none of you guys bit me, I was still bitten, and although they cant necessarily do anything about it, my bloodlust its going to be raging, and even if its not all that bad, witch I PRAY to god that it wont, I cant live with Charlie as a vampire, I cant spend time a school, then go home, and _'sleep' _there, even with the best bloodlust control like Carlisle's, even if I had control like his I wouldn't be able to do it all, all the time for the next year and a half…" I said, and then started fidgeting with my fingers, even though I don't have a need to move constantly its sort of a…habit.

"You know what Bella, I think your right." Jasper said thoughtfully

"Yeah… I can't see anything yet but I have a feeling your right, come on we have to go talk to Carlisle." Alice said getting up and running toward the house.

**Disclaimer: Song: Stand In The Rain by Superchic[k]**

**A/N: Now THAT was long, I'm sure that I wont be writing another chapter that's over 7 pages long again anytime soon, I was trying to ride it out because of the song, I was actually going to write more but I decided against it, I didn't want to put to much into one chapter! Give me some ideas of what you want to happen and what do you think of my story. Reviews and comments yes and please!**


	5. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Preiviously**

"We're going to need to move…aren't we?" I asked looking at them

"We did that come from bells?" Emmett said jumping from a tree next to me.

"Well, think about it, although the pack knows none of you guys bit me, I was still bitten, and although they cant necessarily do anything about it, my bloodlust its going to be raging, and even if its not all that bad, witch I PRAY to god that it wont, I cant live with Charlie as a vampire, I cant spend time a school, then go home, and _'sleep' _there, even with the best bloodlust control like Carlisle's, even if I had control like his I wouldn't be able to do it all, all the time for the next year and a half…" I said, and then started fidgeting with my fingers, even though I don't have a need to move constantly its sort of a…habit.

"You know what Bella, I think your right." Jasper said thoughtfully

"Yeah… I can't see anything yet but I have a feeling your right, come on we have to go talk to Carlisle." Alice said getting up and running toward the house.

**Goodbyes.**

**Bella's pov.**

When we got to the house Carlisle and Esme were sitting close talking quietly and quickly. Since I'm a new born vampire, I would have been able to make out what they were saying, but they pulled apart and shut up quickly once we came in.

"Hello, how was hunting?" Carlisle said standing up. We all looked at each other and simultaneously said "Interesting"

"But Carlisle we need to talk to you." Jasper said "About the situation" he continued, and told Carlisle what I said in the woods. After a long, very long, conversation, we agreed that we had to move, that we had to talk Charlie into letting me move to Ochoco Oregon, it didn't rain as much as here, but it did snow, a lot, only three months out of the year that it really didn't snow, and those are the years that would be summer. While Carlisle thought of what to tell Charlie of why I had to go with them, Esme searched for houses online, Alice tried to see what Charlie's decision will be, and I tried to prepare myself for saying goodbye to my father, and preparing myself to be in the same room with him without complications, nobody things is really a good idea, but they all know that Charlie will not let me leave unless he gets a proper goodbye, it will be hard, but I wont loose control. Jasper and Emmett were helping me, telling me tips on how to move, and stuff like that, since I had the ability to make people cry (weirdest power I think) my eyes stayed the same, there was no venom in them, so we didn't have to worry about that, I was very grateful that they didn't turn crimson but I kind of liked the idea of them being gold.

"Now Bella your going to be sitting in between me and Emmett, you may be stronger than me, and you maybe be stronger than Emmett, but your not stronger than us both." Jasper said

"Hey!" Emmett said "She is not stronger than me." He stated simply. I laughed and looked back at Jasper.

"Anyway, so that should help me… so I don't…do anything, and I know how and when to move, so I don't look suspicious… but, I'm scared" I said, and then my mind jumped to Edward. Jasper obviously felt the difference in my mood from scared to hurt and sent a calm wave, I looked at him and gave him a smile of thanks, but it didn't help, I lied down on the couch my head on Emmett's lap, my feet on Jaspers. I wanted to dream of Edward, thank god I'm still aloud to dream '_Let me sleep, and wake up in an hour' _I thought, and with that I was out.

_**Dream sequence.**_

'_Wow it worked' I thought, I was in our meadow, still vampire though, it was sunny, and I sparkled like a million diamonds, it was amazing, I sat on the grass of the meadow and began to sob, all the memories this place held, it hurt so much, ' I miss him so much'_

"_Why did you have to take him from me? Why did you have to take him from this family, why couldn't you have killed me, why couldn't none of us died, Rosalie and Edward were not supposed to die!" I sobbed to the sky 'some dream this is' I thought_

"_Why are you crying, love?" his voice shocked me, made me cry harder. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up kissing it. He kissed away my tears and looked into my eyes _

"_You've changed, but your eyes are still the same brown I love" he said smiling at me._

"_Edward…" I whispered, I couldn't think of what else to say_

"_Love, your crying, shh, its okay" he said hugging me "Shh its okay, I'm here, I'm here."_

"_I miss you so much" I said crying into his shoulder "I love you Edward."_

"_I love you to Bella, and I'm right here, you can dream, you have that ability, I will come to you in your dreams, there is an after life, and I will find a way back to you my love, you wont be alone you don't need to miss me, because I will always be with you, okay? I promise you, you have everyone to help you through this, okay? Tell Emmett that Rosalie loves him, and tell the family we said hi." He said, he kissed my lips lightly, I smiled through my tears at him then said "Wait, your saying that like your leaving now, don't leave me yet, you cant leave me yet Edward please." _

"_Love, Charlie is coming soon, very soon, you need to prepare, you are going to wake up in exactly 5 seconds" he said still holding me "5…4…3…2…I love you"_

**Present day**

**Emmett pov.**

"You can't leave me yet, Edward please." Bella said thrashing, Alice snapped out of her vision and came over trying to help contain her "Owe." She said and backed away. Bella shot up breathing hard, even though she didn't need it, she was crying pretty hard, old habits die hard I guess.

"Bella, what was the dream about?" Alice said.

"It was Edward he said… he said… I don't need to miss him, that… that I have you guys to help me through this that we all have each other and I have the ability to dream, so he'll always be with me…he said that there is an afterlife and that he will find away to come back to me, no matter what… he also says that Rose told him to tell Emmett that she loves him…and to tell everyone that they say hi." I said crying along, along with Emmett and jasper, and Alice, since they were all touching me in some way. I heard Esme start to sob and I looked up and noticed she was also in the room, along with Carlisle, and they heard what I said.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Alice said "Uhm...Carlisle, Charlie's just leaving the house now, that doesn't leave us to much time" she said.

"Alright Bella are you ready, prepare yourself, the story is that you want to attend a collage near Ochoco Oregon, you read about it online, and you want to check it out, we're moving there because Esme and I were both offered jobs, Esme at the nursing home in the hospital of were I was offered to work at, since you wanted to check out the school before you applied you thought that you could maybe come with us and stay with us, until the school years over, now, he's going to agree, and he's not going to visit because of his job, don't take offence to that, he's going to want you to visit though, can you agree to that?" Carlisle said getting straight to it

"Uhm yeah, yeah I can" I said taking this all in and preparing myself to saying goodbye to my father, my father who I have hurt so many times before. '_No Bella you have to do this, you have to! Okay I can do this alright' _so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Carlisle began talking again.

"…so you will all be attending school so we can stay longer in the new town, Bella do you mind attending high school, once again?" he asked. _'High school, again, without Edward' _I sighed but agreed "What year would I be starting in?" I asked

"That will be determined once we get a yes from Charlie, Jasper will make some calls, after he leaves alright?"

I nodded and we heard a car up the three mile rode. I took a deep breathe.

"Alright, I'm ready." I stated confident that I was

Minutes later Charlie pulled up to the house, got out of the car, and knocked on the door. I got up and opened it and smiled, and hugged my father "Hi dad" I said then moved aside to let him in, he sat on the chair to the right of Jasper, I followed him and sat between Jasper and Emmett. I took a breath and smiled. I could smell Charlie but it didn't faze me, he smelt like candy, and there was a little scratch in the back of my throat, but it wasn't painful, I didn't feel the need to jump on my father and feed from him, and venom didn't fill my mouth, I looked at Carlisle in surprised and utter happiness, that I didn't feel the need to hurt my father, I smiled and Charlie started talking asking why Carlisle called him here. Everyone looked at me to talk.

"Well dad, you see, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice, are all moving Ochoco Oregon…and I wanted to check out the collage out there because, I read about it online and its supposed to be pretty nice and since they were moving we thought maybe I could just go with them you know…but I wanted to ask you first" I said quickly and nervously

"Well, I don't see why not, I mean you are almost 18 and your graduating soon, but I thought Emmett was supposed to be in collage already, and what about Edward and the other one, Rosalie I think, sorry I'm not really good with names, where are they?"

None of us really knew what to say to that so Alice spoke up. "They…left us…" I guess it was better than saying that they died, because it would spread through town, and everybody would need a story of why and how it happened, and a lot of people would want to attend the funeral.

We nodded and Charlie said "Oh, I'm so sorry, bells are you alright? And why are you guys moving to Ochoco Oregon?"

"Well Charlie I was offered a job at the hospital, and Esme got offered a job to work at the nursing home, probably to persuade us to move, it's a nice neighborhood and I think we're in for a change." Carlisle said "And yeah, dad I'm ok" I said answering his other question. He nodded and came over and knelt in front of me. "I'm going to miss you

Bells." He whispered "you know I love you" and he hugged me "I love you to dad, I always will nothing will change that not even us being miles apart" I whispered back.

We spent the next couple hours together, talking and stuff, and I started to get restless, my throat was starting to scratch a little more and it was a little annoying, I looked at Alice for help, but she wasn't paying much attention so I said "I need to hunt, or he needs to leave" to quickly and quietly for human ears even when I was right next to him.

Everyone but Charlie heard this, and Alice got up and said "Alright well, I hope you don't mind Charlie but Bella and I were planning on going shopping so she has some new clothes for Oregon and we kind of want to get to Seattle before the mall closes so if you could stop by tomorrow?, Were not leaving for another week."

"Oh, yeah of course, besides Sue Clearwater making dinner for Billy and I tonight, but, why aren't you coming home?" he asked

"oh, uh, ill wanted to help them pack, they have A LOT to pack, and what I have will only take me like an hour maybe a little longer, so I thought maybe I could just stay here" I said

Oh, alright well, yeah that's okay, uh; I can't come back tomorrow, but could I come on Thursday? You said your not leaving till Monday, right?" he asked

"Yeah dad, not till Monday, we'll be here on Thursday, I promise, love you dad" I said getting up and walking him to the door.

"Alright…bye Bells." He said hugging me then with that he left.

**Emmett POV. **

Bella did really well with her dad I was extremely impressed. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and said "You know I wasn't kidding, we really are going to Seattle to go shopping, you don't have a lot of clothes and we need to get you something for the first day at the new school, jaspers going to go make the calls in like a half an hour, ha, you fine with starting in 10th grade?" she asked her

"Uh sure, uh do we really need to go shopping I'm really not in the shopping mood, can we go tomorrow?" Bella asked her pleading.

"Alice actually, could you guys go tomorrow, Bella and I, need to do something, Bella knows what it is" I said helping her out, but knowing that Bella needed and wanted to do this as much as I did. She looked confused, then she made and O with her mouth. She probably still has no idea that I know she wants to do this, but yeah.

"What do you guys need to do?" she asked suspiciously

"We just need to do something important, alright, just we need to go, well be back in like two hours, maybe you guys can hit an all night mall some were" with that I grabbed Bella's hand and ran toward the clearing.

When we got close Bella stopped suddenly "Emmett…" she said kind of iffy on the hole going to the field were it all happened.

"Bella, were leaving in a week, I need to say goodbye…I need to visit were it happened we before we leave, and I know that you do to, please Bella." I said pleading

She sighed and her eyes started to glaze over with tears, but she nodded and ran the rest of the way to the clearing, me following close behind. When we got there, she stopped and looked at the fire pit, walked over and fell to her knees, I followed suit, and began sobbing.

'_Rose, baby, I love you so much, but we have to go, we have to move and start over again, I don't want to leave were this happened, I don't want to leave you, I'm sorry.' _ I thought. I heard Bella whispering and I looked over to her.

"Edward…" she cried "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I just couldn't leave them down here by themselves, I didn't want this to happen, why did this have to happy, I love you so much, I'm so sorry." she repeated I'm sorry over and over again while crying, she grabbed some of the ashes in her hand and started to cry harder.

I came over and put my hand on her shoulder, kneeling next to her crying as well. "Bella" I said between sobs "This wasn't your fault, it was just those stupid, immature, jackass, of a creature, newborns, and you can't blame yourself for this"

This just made her cry louder and harder "Yes it is Emmett, you weren't there, I told her that he couldn't change my mind, that no matter what he did or said that I was going to come down here, he got on his knees and begged me not to, he BEGGED me Emmett! I was going to have Seth take me no matter what he said, because felt I needed to be down here, and he was going to do it to, because Jake told him to, and Jake has more authority over him more than anybody, I told him that it would be safer, I told him that I couldn't let you guys be here by yourselves that I could help but I didn't! Edward and Rose are both dead and its all my fault." I hugged her tightly.

"Bella, no Bella, no, it is not your fault you can't say that, shh, its okay." I said trying to comfort her.

We sat here crying for 12 hours crying, then we said our final goodbyes and I love yous', to our dead beloveds and went back home.

We walked in the house to with her still crying, and my face tear stained. "Oh what happened?" Esme asked coming over to hug us.

"We said our goodbyes." I said. "Yeah…and if you don't mind…id like to go sleep…I'm really glad I have that power right now, so glad." Bella said. We nodded and she walked up stairs, to Edward's room I gather.

"Goodbyes?" Jasper asked, he looked like he was in a lot of pain and I felt bad for him.

"Yes goodbyes brother, that's why I didn't want her going shopping, it was something we both needed to do alone, because of the circumstances, although you all lost somebody also, and although you" I said looking at Jasper and continued "can feel what we feel, it would have put you in to much pain, and you guys didn't loose your love of your life, Jasper you of all people know how emotional Bella can feel. I knew she would regret it if she didn't go, and I knew that she wouldn't' have gone by herself, and I know that she would not have asked any of us to do that. And you all know that to." I finished and sighed and said "I'm going to my room, Maybe I can catch Bella before she sleeps, to get her to let me sleep also." With that I ran to my room, and laid on my bed, if Bella was up she would come in, and let me sleep or she would do it from her room, if she was sleeping I'm not going to bother her.

The next couple days were just with us all packing. Thursday Charlie came and went, and now its Monday moving day. I feel bad that Bella has to move so far away from her father, even though she is the one who brought it up, she knew it had to happen though.

We were just about to get in our cars, all of our stuff was at the new house, we had our new birth certificates, and we were enrolled in Ochoco high school. Carlisle and Esme were driving in one car, while Bella, Alice, Jasper and I were all talking my jeep, we'll be coming back for our cars tonight, or tomorrow. Bella's father kissed her cheek and she got into the car and we were off, she screamed "Bye dad, I love you!" and with that she looked away, blinking her tears away

"Its okay bells." Jasper said we all felt a calming wave.

"Goodbye forks." She whispered.

**A/N: Sort of long, but not, tell me what you think, and give me ideas! Reviews and Comments? Yes and please!**


	6. Authors note!

**Authors note: I need a guys name, and not just any guys name I need a guys name that makes him sound very cute, not a regular one either, not like Josh, or James, something like…Aiden or something, help Please! And Thank you!!! **


	7. The house

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Guess what**

**Tim: What????**

**Me: I own twilight!**

**Tim:** **Whoopdifuckingdo**

**Me: I know**

**Livi: *hits Becca (me) with a news paper***

**Me: alright I don't own twilight**

**Livi: good, now stop saying you do, who REALLY owns twilight?**

**Me: Stephanie Meyer does, okay, now don't hit me again please!**

**Livi: okay…for now! If you start cleaming you own twilight again, imam have to hit you again.**

**Me: I do not own twilight! At all, Okay!**

**For this chapter**

**Bella's room:**

**.**

**Alice and Jaspers room:**

**./_**

**Carlisle and Esmes room:**

**.com/store/images/kathyireland/bedroom/99900/99900_platform_hdbd,.jpg**

**Emmett's room:**

**Previously**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Emmetts pov**_

_We were just about to get in our cars, all of our stuff was at the new house, we had our new birth certificates, and we were enrolled in Ochoco high school. Carlisle and Esme were driving in one car, while Bella, Alice, Jasper and I were all talking my jeep, we'll be coming back for our cars tonight, or tomorrow, Bella's father kissed her cheek and she got into the car and we were off, she screamed "Bye dad, I love you!" and with that she looked away, blinking her tears away_

"_Its okay bells." Jasper said we all felt a calming wave. _

"_Goodbye forks." She whispered._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The new house.**

We pulled up to the new house in about two hours time, the whole ride had a mixture of Jasper sending up weird random emotions to make us paranoid, Emmett belting out lyrics to the car, and Alice being…herself.

We were all laughing so hard it was a shock when we pulled up to the new house, I didn't expect us to get here so soon, all of a sudden I was frighten, afraid that something was going to jump out at anytime.

"JASPER HALE WHITLOCK ILL KILL YOU CHILD!" Alice squealed. Aha! So it was Jasper! Fine two can play at this game. _'Make plants grow from his rock' _I thought and all of a sudden there were flowers coming out of his hands and vines from his forearms, I started laughing so hard I was thanking god I didn't have to breath. Alice and Emmett were already inside but they came out because they heard me laughing so hard. Jasper was freaking out, I couldn't even take it he was so confused.

"Bella what the hell make it stop!" he screamed.

"Bella what did you do! What happened?" Emmett said, looking at Jasper, falling the ground laughing so hard. The fines and flowers were just coming out of him so quickly.

Alice ran over to him and kissed his cheek and whispered, something to him, Emmett's laughing was too loud to be able to hear. Carlisle and Esme pulled up and took a look at Jasper and started laughing as well, but when he gave him a sharp look there laughing died down to a low giggle, "Bella, Sweetie, please make the flowers stop growing" Esme said.

"Make the plants growing form his rock skin die and fall of, and stop growing" I said pointed to Jasper, and just like that he was back to normal.

"Now you are just mean." He said trying to hide a smile, although he was projecting humor to us all.

"Alright well, we need to start setting crap up so we can go get the cars tonight, and so I can take Bella to go get her license" Emmett said walking off.

"Wait, Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT I have my license" I said

"No Bella Swan has her license." She handed me my new birth certificate and social security card "Isabella Cullen does not. Oh by the way, we're going shopping" she said and ran into the house with Jasper, giggling.

I groaned and Carlisle and Esme came over and gripped my shoulder, and said simultaneously "It's okay, go pick a room" With that I ran in to the house, It was huge, I ran to the second floor and looked around, Jasper and Alice were in the room to the far left. And Emmett was darting in and out of rooms; I looked around slowly just bringing it all in, this house was so nice, a little bit smaller than the one if forks. I walked to the left down the hall; I noticed outside that there was an odd shaped part of the house on this side of the house, so I figured I'd check it out. I opened the door and walked in and it was it was amazing, or well… my style amazing. It was like a half a hexagon shape with blood red walls it was already set up there was a window off the to back on the regular wall and one on one of the slanted wall. The bed was a twin, and there was a nightstand on the left side of it (looking in from the door) and the one window to the right, there was also a piano to the right of the room. The room was small but cozy, I liked it. I walked over to the piano and ran my fingers softly on the keys, it reminds me of Edward, witch hurts, but is much needed in a new town, new house, new place, with my new life.

I thought it was a little off that everything was already set up as bedrooms and studies, and such just empty of our own stuff, but oh well. I brushed off that thought and walked down the hall to were Alice and Jasper were and to what I gather is there room. I knocked on the door, since it was the only closed door on the floor other than my new room (thanks to Emmett with his darting into every other room in a split second), and opened it when they said come in, I gasped when I saw it was amazing, the walls were yellow, and the bed spread was black and off tan there was a chair that was yellow with a little nightstand/table next to it, witch was black the headboard was black along with the two nightstands other both sides of the bed, and the curtains, the windows were wall length, floor to ceiling, with a view of trees since we lived in the forest. There closet door was black along with their dresser (I know it seems like a lot of black the yellow walls balance it out)**(Room also up above)**

"Just wanted to stop and say hi! See witch room it picked its awesome" I said still admiring it

"I know it fits us perfectly, the yellow for me! Because yellow means cheerful, and the black because not only do black and yellow go together so perfect, it also fits jaspers past, and how he looks at himself, as a dark person, witch he's not, the past is your past and the future is the future and this is the present." Alice said rambling.

I laughed "Alright then, Jasper your not dark your awesome, Alice you're a little to cheery for your well being, now imam go check out the other rooms along peace" and with that I left the room looking around the other rooms, I found Carlisle and Esmes which was beautiful, with a tan black and brown setting, also like a country/moderate theme to it.** (Above as well)** Then when Emmett finally picked I went in to check out his room. I walked in and gasped, this room was huge, not big, HUGE it was a black and white scheme, with a small window on the left and a bigger window on the right, the bed pushed to the far back and a Jacuzzi, yes a Jacuzzi about 10 feet in front of it, about 20 feet farther than that was a big game chair and a couch, and in front of that was a big flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a DVD player, an Xbox360, PS2, PS3, Nintendo Wii, Game cube, and every other game system out there you could think of. There was a shelf along the full left side of the room which had games for all of the systems lined up on it, in ABC order Ranging from "Animal farm" to "Zahra"**(not sure if that's a game) **and below that was all of the DVDs. **(Again, up above)**

"Wow Emmett, I'm definitely going to be spending some time up in here!" I said scoping out his DVD collection, he wasn't in the room but he hear me I know he could because in return China could have heard him laughing about it.

The rest of the rooms in the house were amazing as well. I sat on my bed in my room and sighed _'so this is the new house…its nice…but I wish Edward was here with me' _ill decorate tomorrow. I can't really do much tonight, although I don't need to sleep, id like to dream of Edward so more, so I'm going to go to bed. I was…some way…some how…he could be here with me again. "I'm going to dream" I said softly, knowing everyone could hear me, to let them know. "Let me dream peacefully for the next 8 hours" I said and with that I was out.

**Unknown To Readers Pov.**

**-----------------------------------------**

'_There here, there vampires, and there strong…there bond is so tight, it will be hard to break, its made of love, so how…ah yes the girl…'_

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! … So there in there new house in the new town, and somebody already knows about them...hmm. Reviews and comments? Yes and please!**


	8. School

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously **

**Unknown To Readers Pov.**

'_There here, there vampires, and there strong…there bond is so tight, it will be hard to break, its made of love, so how…ah yes the girl…'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**School**

**Bella Pov**

Summer past quickly and now it was time for school. Alice picked out all of our outfits except mine, nope, she's dressing me herself, right now it's a quarter to 7, and she's still dressing me, she's been doing this since 4 am! Now school starts in 20 minutes _'I really don't want to do this again' _I thought, everyone's going though, ill be in tenth, along with Emmett surprisingly, and Jasper and Alice are going to be in eleventh, Carlisle found a job at a hospital, and Esme is indeed working at a home, helping out with the patients.

"Alice, come on! This is annoying; you've been dressing me and undressing me for the last 3 hours! School starts in 20 minutes, let's GO! I look fine alright now bye!" I said running out of the room, she followed but I hid behind Emmett he'll defend me. "Emmett, Emmett she wants to kill me with Hair supplies!" I screamed

"Alice, Do. Not. Touch. Her. She looks fine!" Emmett said holding Alice back.

"Fine isn't good enough" she screamed trying to wiggle unsuccessfully from his grasp

"FINE! She's looks fantastic beautiful gorgeous she looks utterly breathtaking there's nothing more you can do!" he screamed, then set Alice down, her mouth open wide, and her eyes popping out of her head. "Who's gorgeous?" Jasper said running down stairs.

"Alice of course." I said hugging her "Now, can we go to school." And I ran out of the house.

"That was odd, I heard Jasper say "what was that about?"

"Oh nothing just that Emmett's got a crush on Bella" Alice said and ran out of the house

"WHAT! I DO NOT!" Emmett boomed following, and following him was a laughing Jasper.

"I am so glad I don't feel the need to pee anymore, like seriously living with you guys, I would wet myself on a daily basis" I said getting into Emmett's jeep. "SHOTTY!" I yelled.

We laughed and joked all the way to school, when we pulled into the parking lot, my mouth fell agape; it was so big! It was Huge! "Whoa" I whispered

"Yeah, all my years and I've never seen a school this big" Jasper said.

"I have! Last week!" Alice squealed and got out of the car and skipped into the building.

"I swear she's like naturally high all the time." I said shaking my head and following her with Emmett and Jasper on my side, I liked arms with them and began to skip then suddenly stopped, we were the only ones in the parking lot as far I as I knew, I didn't see anybody else or hear them, but I felt there presence.

"Bella?" Emmett said confused. I put my finger to my mouth looked around to make sure no mortals were watching from windows and ran to check out the place. When I got back to Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, They all looked at me funny "Bella what's wrong, you feel frightened?" Jasper said confused and concerned.

"I feel somebody here, there not supposed to be…at least…not for us…there bad and that want to hurt us, I'm not sure how, and I'm not sure why but I know that they do, I don't know who it is or even what it is, but there not good…and one of us might get hurt… I think we should stay together, Jasper, you an Alice are both in 11th that's only a grade higher than ours so we might get some classes together, otherwise stick together, and me and Em will do the same, I don't know what's going on…but I don't like it. Alright lets go get a schedules we only have 5 minutes till class starts" I said.

"Wait what!" Emmett boomed, with his fist clenched, his bloodless veins popped out of his rock skin, and his nose flaring out of control.

"Emmett calm down, alright, one your going to hurt Jasper, two you can't go on a rampage, not yet, I don't even know what it is, I don't even know why I know there's something wrong. Okay? Now let's just be civilized vampires and go to class." I said and walked in the front office, and over to the secretary's desk.

"Hey sweetie what can I do for you?" she smiled up at me politely

"Hi, I need the schedules for me and my brothers and sisters, Isabella, Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale." I smiled at her and looked at Emmett he looked pained, I gave him an apologetic smile, grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly to say I'm sorry.

"Ah yes, the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's, children, here we are, have a nice first day" she said handing me the four schedules. "Thank you very much we will."

We walked into the hall and I handed everyone there piece of paper. "Alright my first periods with Mr…." I trailed off looking at my paper… is that really his name, are you kidding me.

"What? Mr. Who?" Emmett asked trying to see my paper.

"She has homeroom…with Mr. Mason….Mr…Edward Mason….I'm sorry bells I didn't even think to see our teachers names, I'm really sorry." Alice said.

I snapped out of my trance to say "No, no Alice don't worry about it, its…its no big deal I mean…nobody would have thought about that I mean really what are the odds that the first teacher I have to see everyday will remind me of…Edward…" I finished with a whisper.

They all looked sad and gave me an apologetic smile but I waved them off. "Okay, anybody else have home room with me?" I asked "No" they said simultaneously "But mines next door to yours" Jasper said

"Alright cool, Emmett and I have homeroom together…and the rest of my classes I have with at least on of you, so I got to shoot, bye!" Alice said running off.

"Yeah that helps us…at least she'll be with somebody. Emmett who are you with first period."

"Alice."

"I'm with Jasper…second with you…third with Jasper…forth with you and fifth with you to…hmm….sixth, seventh, and eighth by myself, and ninth with Jasper"

"Okay, wait hmm...Alice slipped me her schedule I guess she doesn't need it. Okay, you have sixth seventh and eighth with her, and ninth, uh she's in jaspers second…Alice and I are in third ….jasper and Alice are together in forth and fifth….so were good, alright, I'm going to go catch up with Alice." He said and with that he was off.

"Alright then, Jasper lets go" I said grabbing his hand and running, human speed, toward my home room.

"Alright, mines right here, and yours is in that door right there, hey don't be nervous okay it will be fine, its just a coincidence, at least its not an hour class its only 15 minutes its only home room, its okay I promise" he said giving me a tight hug and sending me a calming wave.

"Thank you, Jasper." I smiled at him then went into my Mr. Mason's classroom, walked over to his desk and introduced myself to him.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen, hi, I know this is only home room, but you know, I like to treat it like any other class… I just don't teach anything in it…anyway as I was saying, id like you to say something about each other." He said shaking my hand. I looked at him and gasped, he didn't look a lot like Edward, but his eyes were a light shade of yellow (probably contacts) and his hair was the same bronze color.

"Uh… alright" I turned to the class "I'm Isabella Cullen, I'm Dr. Cullen's adopted child, along with my brothers Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, and my sister Alice Cullen, Emmett and I are in the same grade, Jasper and Alice are in the same grade… and we've always been labeled as off" I said, almost laughing out loud when I took a look at the class, I dazzled all the guys, (and some of the girls) and I made every single girl in the room, instantly jealous. I smiled.

"Alright, go on and take a seat" he smiled and I did. The rest of home room was fine along with first, second and third, you know all the same, boring. But forth…?

I met up with Emmett before hand at his locker, and we were joking and laughing on our way to forth, but as soon as we got to the door I stopped, I could feel the same, odd, off feeling I had earlier today in the parking lot.

"Emmett." I said simply and he looked at me knowing something was wrong. "Emmett. I don't know what it is, I barley felt it since earlier this morning, in the parking lot, but I feel it now. It's stronger than before."

"What does it make you feel, like, how do you know?" he asked staring at me intently like he was trying to get an answer from my eyes and expression.

"I just feel, like, there's something wrong with the air, I can feel in my gut that there's something around us that wants to hurt us, that knows about us and plans to get rid of us" I said a vampiric speed.

"Alright well, there's nothing we can do now, it's near us, so Jasper and Alice is safe, there on the other side of the school. We'll be fine, I promise, nothing will happen, lets just get to class, we'll get through this period and the next then we can talk to Alice in lunch to see if she's heard anything, Okay." He hugged me to comfort me then picked me up and carried me in the room, It was still early so there were very few kids in the room. I kicked and struggled playfully to get away then whispered in his ear "You know if I really wanted to get away I could" and smiled at him.

"Oh really?" he asked and tightened his grip. "Oh you're so happy you can finally do that without hurting me!" I giggled and hit him.

"Yeah well…you still can't get out…" he pouted

"Oh sweetie, keep telling yourself that, just be glad that in 7 months or less, I probably wont be stronger than you, and every minute I'm getting weaker, but right now dude, I could get away" I said.

"No, because if you could have you would have and you haven't so you can't" he said.

"That's because there are people around, DUH!" I kissed his cheek "Now put me down!" I said loud enough for human ears, wiggling to get out of his grasp. He smiled at me and put me down.

The entire class, I felt that off feeling but couldn't get were it was coming from, I felt it until lunch, after we met up with Alice and jasper, it went away. I asked Alice if she could see any up coming danger and she said she didn't. This is really confusing. The rest of the day I felt it, well, I didn't feel it in 7th period, but other than that the rest of the day I did.

When we got home, I went for a hunt with Jasper, Alice wanted to go shopping later and she's making me so I got to prepare, and I'm so hungry I could eat a lion, ha, get it? Eat a lion? Anyway after we were done I laid down on the grass, not ready to go home yet.

Jasper laid next to me "What's wrong, why so confused?" he asked obviously feeling my emotions, I feel bad for him having to feel them all the time, like, he cant turn his off, and it hurts him.

"Nothing, its just this bad sense I'm feeling, I don't even know why I'm feeling it and I do, and Alice doesn't see anything so I'm starting to think I was just paranoid." I said frowning

"Well bells, I don't think that was it, you were extremely frightened this morning, nobody gets that bad because of paranoia, not even the worst case of paranoia, there is something wrong, or at least you believe there is, and you only feel it at certain times, but it will be okay I promise" he sent me calm ways then said "That's not it, you feel confused about something else to, what?"

"See I don't even know!" I threw my hands up "I know I'm confused but I don't know what about! If that even makes sense" I sighed.

"It makes sense, I get it, and I'm sorry, I'm not sure really what to say" he gave me a sympathy smile but I waved it off. "Forget about it, lets go home I want to dream…and I think Emmett and Alice might to"

We ran to the house and when I got there I was right, Emmett and Alice wanted to dream as well, and so did Jasper now, Jasper and Alice got into there into bed and I let them dream.

I walked into Emmett's room to let him, but he had me hold on.

"Are you going to dream as well?" he asks. "Yeah I need an escape from this world." I said sitting on the edge of his bed cross legged. He gave me a hurt and confused look, although I knew at the same time he understood completely. I looked at him apologetic "Emmett, I love that I have forever with you guys, but, I need this escape, this escape lets me…forget the hurt that happened months back, forget that we had to move away from my father, and that I'm not going to see him as much as I like along with renee. And Jacob, I mean Jacob was my best friend, and I probably wont see him anytime soon, but in my dreams everything's perfect…most of the time" I said

"Do you ever have nightmares?" he asks "I have" he said looking down.

"Awe Emmett, I'm sorry I had no idea!" I went to go on but he cut me off "No its not your fault its not like knew it was going to happen. Its only happened a couple times" he shrugged.

I scooted closer to him and hugged him then laid my head on his shoulder "Well If you still want to dream tonight, I can try and make sure its pure and happy" I smiled up at him and we sat there for a couple minutes just like that, smiling at each other. Sooner or later we looked away and he said "So shall we dream?" he said

I laughed "we shall" I stood up and went to say let him sleep but he stopped me and pulled me down in a death grip. "We shall sleep together…dream together!" he said.

I laughed again and said "Alright well then, Let us dream peacefully with no night mares, just sweet, sweet dreams." I said and we were out.

**A/N: Alright, there was a little bit of Emmettxbella flirting going on in there, and Jasper might just suspect something? Still need a guy's name! Not anything normal, something like Aubrey or Avery or Heath…or… Declan! lol =] Help! Reviews and comments?! Yes and please!**


	9. Dreamers

**Disclaimer: Me: Jacobbbbbbb**

**Jacob: Yes sis?**

**Me: Will you buy me twilight?**

**Jacob: What do you mean? You have the first second and third in your bedroom and your sister has the forth…and the first three are mine! (He laughed)**

**Me: No, no, no! I mean privliges for the twilight series!**

**Livi: (from afar) DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU )she laughed**

**Me: I'm just asking him if he'll by me it for me!**

**Jacob:No sis I'm sorry**

**Me: Fine I do not own twilight**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I know those things are dumb but there fun to write!**

**Previously**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I scooted closer to him and hugged him then laid my head on his shoulder "Well If you still want to dream tonight, I can try and make sure its pure and happy" I smiled up at him and we sat there for a couple minutes just like that, smiling at each other. Sooner or later we looked away and he said "So shall we dream?" he said_

_I laughed "we shall" I stood up and went to say let him sleep but he stopped me and pulled me down in a death grip. "We shall sleep together…dream together!" he said._

_I laughed again and said "Alright well then, Let us dream peacefully with no night mares, just sweet, sweet dreams." I said and we were out._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Dreamers**

**Emmetts dream.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I was in a meadow; I've never seen it before and it was just absolutely beautiful. There was snow on the ground, yet there were still flowers growing. It was like a winter wonderland. I looked around for a little and I was alone, I don't like being alone but this is defiantly not a nightmare; I started spinning 'thank you Bella'. _

'_Your welcome Emmett' I heard her voice in my head I looked around but there was no one around. 'That was weird'_

_I sat in the snow and looked up at the sky_

"_This is amazing" I said out loud._

_I heard ruffling to my left and got up in a fighting stance, and out walked Bella in the most beautiful red dress. My mouth fell open and my eyes opened wide._

"_Bella…" I whispered 'you looked…amazing, awesome, sexy, hot, beautiful, cute, stunning, magnificent, lovely…dazzling' I thought…she heard_

"_Why thank you" she said looking down "are you…dazzled?" she said smiling at me._

"_More than you will ever know." I said walking toward her._

"_Were did you get that dress. You look well; you heard what I thought about how you looked" wow I'm talking in circles like an idiot, if I could blush id be blood red. _

_She smiled and came over to me. 'This might be weird' I heard her think, then she said "Will you dance with me?" she asked._

_I looked at her intently and nodded grabbing her hand and beginning to dance._

"_I heard you wondering about how the flowers were still growing in the snow…that's me" she said smiling_

"_It is? That's pretty cool." I spun her, and then held her close while we danced to the silence of the meadow, and the whispered we whispered into each others heads._

"_You really do look beautiful Isabella" I said using her full name, formally. She snaked her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes smiling._

"_Well thank you Mr. McCarty Cullen" she stared deep into my eyes, I was surprised she used my old last name but that surprised past quickly, we danced quietly for a long time, just gazing into each others eyes, then I began to slowly lean forward. She did as well, and are lips were millimeters apart, a little farther and our lips will be pressed agiasnt each others._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Emmett pov (Awake)**

But it doesn't happen. Right before our lips were about to touch I was staring up at the ceiling wide awake no longer. 'Oh my god…I just had a dream about Bella, I wanted to kiss her so bad, she was absolutely beautiful, just as beautiful as she has been to me lately, not that she hasn't always been beautiful, because she has, she just seems even more beautiful lately…oh my god' I thought I looked over and she was still sleeping, I got up slowly and walked outside the room. Jasper was standing there smirking at me. I grabbed his arm and we went running to talk.

"What do you know?" I asked

"I know that you've felt drawn to Bella lately, more, then a sisterly draw I know that you had a dream about somebody that you wanted to kiss badly. You like Bella. Right now you're in the crush stage that you've been denying" he smiled and ran back to the house. I followed school started soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's Dream Sequence**

_I could still think, but my dream was just a black abyss, no pictures. It was like this for a while, like I could feel the time passing by it wasn't dream time It was real time. Out of know were I was in a meadow in a beautiful dress, dancing with Emmett, we were staring into each others eyes, he looks incredibly handsome, I want to tell him, but he moves in, like he's about to kiss me. I move in as well…we are so, so close to each other, then he disappears. I'm left in the meadow by myself, thinking that I just wanted to kiss Emmett more than anything!_

_**And why not? He's everything you could want, smart, strong, cute, sweet, just the right amount of cockiness, not to protective but protective enough to make you feel good, he gives you butterflies every time he looks at you, I mean, come on! You like him! Your just in a crush stage. The one were you deny it. **__I argued with myself._

_I know he's all those things, but… I don't like him! There's plenty of reasons why not, one being ive seen him like a brother for the last two years._

_**No, you've seen him like a brother for a year and a half ending six months ago**_

_No, no, no_

"_I want to wake up from my dreams" I whispered. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bella's Pov (Awake)**

I woke up in Emmett's room, but no Emmett, I heard somebody walk in the door downstairs and I looked at the clock, wondering what time it was.

'_6:20 am, yay, well at least Alice didn't wake me up to dress me for hours.' _ I thought.

"Oh Bella, I laid your clothes out, don't get mad I kept them simple but nice, alright?" she said through the house.

"Okay, were did you lay them?" I asked kind of wishing I was talking to her face to face.

"There in here with me, in mine and jaspers room." I walked into there room, grabbed the clothes changed, and looked at her, she knows something, but what, and if it's what I think, how?

"Anything with the weird feeling I felt at school yesterday?" I asked

"No bells, I'm sorry." She said hugging me sideways as we walked down stairs.

"Don't worry about it. Not a big deal." I smiled. "Hey Alice, can we go to a shop just out of town before school, I saw it on our way in and it looked cool" I asked

"Yeah sure! Were going out, we'll meet you at school!" she squealed and we ran to her car.

We got the store I looked around, I saw a lot of clothes I like, but there was one dress I saw in the window…it was the dress from my dream. I had to have it.

"Alice, have you had any visions lately?" I asked finding the dress in my size

"None that matter much, why?" she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

Maybe she doesn't know anything. "Just wondering, what do you think of this dress?" I asked.

"GORGOUS! Try it on!" she squealed again obviously glad that I'm shopping.

I tried it on and it looked amazing, it was a strapless red ball gown. "Alice I have to get it" I said coming out of the dressing room.

"Yes! You do! Were would you wear it though." She asked

"I'm Not sure but I love it to much not to get it." I looked at the tag to see how much it is _'400 dollars!?!?!? Aw man!'_ "Or maybe I don't love it that much" I said frowning.

"Oh shush about the price, ill get it for you, has Carlisle given you a bank account or anything?" she asked pushing me into the dressing room to take it off so we can get it.

"Uh, yeah it's in my wallet, I haven't used it, he gave it to me after I was changed, told me I was apart of this family now, and weather I like it or not, that I'm going to have my own Cullen bank account." I said and walked out of the dressing room, in my old clothes and dress in hand. "Why?"

"Oh, because I'm sure you have enough on that card to buy 100 of these dresses." She said grabbing the dress and dancing to the check out counter.

"WHAT! Are you serious, oh my gosh I can't have that much money, here." I took out my wallet and gave her the bank card "I can't accept this!" I said my voice getting high pitched.

"Sweetie, you already have, six months ago, remember? Now put that back in your wallet, I got this one." She said and paid and we left. "I can't believe I have that much on my card, I couldn't believe he gave me one in the first place, but I didn't think there was more then 100 dollars, at most! I mean for a little spending money or emergencies… ok I guess vampires don't have many cash emergencies but still!"

"Bella, calm down, okay, let's just get to class." She said, I didn't even realize we were in the car and moving until she said that, and behold in front of me, was a huge school, and I twas time to attend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Short, but interesting! Btw Alice dreamt of shoes and Jasper and Jasper dreamt of Alice. Awe! Isn't Jasper sweet! Okay I still need a name! And I'm going to need it really, really soon. Reviews and comments? Yes and please!**


	10. Knowledge and Meetings

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES! Thank you, that is all**

**Previously**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We got the store I looked around, I saw a lot of clothes I like, but there was one dress I saw in the window…it was the dress from my dream. I had to have it. _

"_Alice, have you had any visions lately?" I asked finding the dress in my size_

"_None that matter much, why?" she looked at me with a confused look on her face._

_Maybe she doesn't know anything. "Just wondering, what do you think of this dress?" I asked._

"_GORGOUS! Try it on!" she squealed again obviously glad that I'm shopping._

_I tried it on and it looked amazing, it was a strapless red ball gown. "Alice I have to get it" I said coming out of the dressing room._

"_Yes! You do! Were would you wear it though." She asked_

"_I'm Not sure but I love it to much not to get it." I looked at the tag to see how much it is '400 dollars!?!?!? Aw man!' "Or maybe I don't love it that much" I said frowning._

"_Oh shush about the price, ill get it for you, has Carlisle given you a bank account or anything?" she asked pushing me into the dressing room to take it off so we can get it._

"_Uh, yeah it's in my wallet, I haven't used it, he gave it to me after I was changed, told me I was apart of this family now, and weather I like it or not, that I'm going to have my own Cullen bank account." I said and walked out of the dressing room, in my old clothes and dress in hand. "Why?"_

"_Oh, because I'm sure you have enough on that card to buy 100 of these dresses." She said grabbing the dress and dancing to the check out counter._

"_WHAT! Are you serious, oh my gosh I can't have that much money, here." I took out my wallet and gave her the bank card "I can't accept this!" I said my voice getting high pitched. _

"_Sweetie, you already have, six months ago, remember? Now put that back in your wallet, I got this one." She said and paid and we left. "I can't believe I have that much on my card, I couldn't believe he gave me one in the first place, but I didn't think there was more then 100 dollars, at most! I mean for a little spending money or emergencies… ok I guess vampires don't have many cash emergencies but still!"_

"_Bella, calm down, okay, let's just get to class." She said, I didn't even realize we were in the car and moving until she said that, and behold in front of me, was a huge school, and I twas time to attend._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Knowledge and Meetings.**

**Bella's POV**

We got to school, and already missed home room; we had to run (human pace) to first period so we weren't late. I got there and Jasper was waiting by the door for me.

"Have a little mishap at the clothing store?" he asked

"Oh yes, I was just drowning in dresses. Speaking of which why did nobody tell me I had so much money on my bank card!" I replied as we walked into class and took our seats.

Jasper was taken back by my emotions _'hmm, I wonder what I sent out' _I thought. "We all thought you knew." He said simply

"Well, I'm giving Carlisle back my card as soon as we get home, I don't need ANY money to begin with let alone THAT MUCH!"

"Do whatever you want, but he's not going to take it back, he put that much on there so you could have money to get things you might want."

And that was the end of that conversation, for now, our teacher started talking about god knows what, and I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about Emmett, and that dream I had, and that dress I just bought that I had on in the dream, '_were would I even wear it, for what would I even wear it for!' _I thought.

"Holy crap Bella, calm down your emotions or everybody's going to start making out, your emotions are so strong I don't know if I can not project them to others!" Jasper said giving me a strange look.

I laughed and said "sorry" but continued to think about things.

'_what could this mean? I mean, I cant really like Emmett I know he's all the things id want in a guy, but that doesn't mean I have to like him, I know girls that see everything in aguy they would want but there not interested, so why cant I, ugh this is frustrating! Push your feelings away Bella, push them away.'_

When class was over, Emmett was outside the door in the hallway against the lockers waiting for us. I smiled and walked over to him and bowed. All of the other students gave me weird looks, but Emmett and Jasper just smiled, Jasper knowingly, and Emmett, just a regular smile.

"Why hello there Mr. McCarthy Cullen." I said linking arms with him, I called him this in my dream, and I don't know why I'm using it now. I'm just glad he didn't get mad I used his real last name in there. He looked taken back momentarily but replied "Why, Hello, Isabella. See you Jasper we are off to class, send our hellos to Alice will you." He said.

I normally don't like when people use my full name but when he said it, it made my stomach do flips. _'NO! Remember Edward? Your ex-boyfriend ex-fiancé that died trying to protect you! And do you remember Rosalie Emmett's Ex-Wife, your Ex-Soon to be sister-in-law that was already like a sister in the first place, that died! Trying to make sure you weren't hurt, how could you do this to them' _I shook off the thought and we walked to class.

"So Izzy, how was first period, I noticed you and Alice skipped home room." Emmett said as we walked.

"Please don't call my Izzy, and first period was alright, and yes indeed we did, it wasn't on purpose though" I said looking away from his gorgous face. _'why is this all standing out to me now! I cant even look at him without thinking about the dream and how we, came so close to kissing each other.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Emmett's pov**

"Please don't call my Izzy, and first period was alright, and yes indeed we did, it wasn't on purpose though" She said

'_Look at her, she can't even look at me, god I'm going insane I'm beginning to like my supposed to be sister, who cant even look at me!_' I wanted to cry I'm not sure exactly why but I did, it hurt my heart, I felt my heart sting._ 'that might ave something to do with touching her, like when we touch her while were sobbing we can cry tears' _Ithought.

"But I want to call you Izzy I want to give you a nickname nobody else can call you!" I complained trying to sound as normal as possible, you know, Not like I have the incredibly strong urge to kiss my supposed to be sister right here right now.

She frowned. "But…Izzy? Makes it sound like frizzy…with out the F…"

"Then what can I call you, the hole family calls you Bella, and Bells how about —" I was stopped short by our teacher slamming the ruler on my desk.

"Would you like to share with the entire class what you two were talking about? I think not, so stop talking, unless you plan to include everyone in the discussion." He asked.

"Well actually"

"Emmett NO!" Bella said. I smirked and got up grabbing her arm to pull her up with me. "I would like some outside help. I understand completely what your teaching about, and even if the class doesn't, it's a very boring lesson, no offence, and I'm sure they would like a brake so…" I walked to the front of the class dragging Bella, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "I want to call my little _adopted_ sister" I said emphasizing on the adopted probably just for my own well being "something other than everybody else, my family and I usually just call her Bella, or Bells, but I want to have my own nickname for her. She wont let me call her Izzy, since her full name is Isabella. What should I call her, keep in mind that even if you come up with it you cant call her that." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Emmett Cullen WHAT are you doing, come on stop, and sit. Down." Bella said pulling my arm and actually dragging me back to my seat. I pulled my arm from hers and walked back to the front of the class, she went up to our teacher and asked for a bathroom pass, obviously not wanting to be in here. "You just want to go to the bathroom because you know if you were still human you would be blushing a hundred and eight degrees werewolf right now." I said a vampire speed so nobody could hear me but her.

"THAT'S IT!" She said loud enough for humans but to fast for them to make it out.

"What did you say Miss Cullen?" our teacher asked.

"Uhm, nothing but, I just remembered, we all have dentist appointments in an hour, so were going to have to meet our dad in the office, ill see you tomorrow bye!" she said and pulled me out with her.

"Bella, what's going on? I'm So Confused." We were running toward Jasper and Alice's class when she stooped short, and looked around. "He's close" She said quietly and somebody walked around the corner, a growl irrupted from Bella's throat.

"So you figured it Bella…Seth and Jacob told me it didn't take you long to figure things out, but Jacob gave you hints, I thought it would have taken a lot longer, but I guess you've got that _vampire _sixth sense" he said spitting vampire out like it was a disease.

"What is he talking about? Who is this guy? How does he know your name, and how does he know Jacob, and Seth, what's going on?" I asked franticly.

"Oh wow, you must have figured it out JUST now… I figured you would have told the others before we ended up running into each other, oh well, go on and tell him now. Of course you don't know the answer to the "how does he know Jacob and Seth" one.

She growled "Emmett, he's a werewolf, when you said about me blushing to 108 degrees if I was human, it clicked, Alice cant see him, because he's a werewolf, and its off because he's not like the ones we used to know and love, he's a lot more evil try Paul, and Leah, put together times 500."

"Ahh Leah she was a fun one, Paul spit in my face a couple times…I made them both cry, even though they were all trying to stay strong they just couldn't do it watching each of their parents die. Paul, tried to say strong, but one by one they broke down. It was just to hard." He smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She basically yelled, extremely pissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice's Pov**

"Jasper!" I whispered. "Emmett, and Bella's future just disappeared, there in trouble we need to get out of here, Bella figured something out and was on her way to tell us, and it disappeared, she told her teacher, we all had dentist appointments. LET'S GO!"

I could tell that he knew I was frantic; something's wrong…that thing that Bella was feeling! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. "Oh my gosh, Jasper, we need to go NOW!" I said getting up and going to Ms. Shaw "We have a dentist appointment, and we need to go, here's our excuse, got to go, bye." I said rushing out of the room with Jasper.

I heard Bella's voice "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed, I looked at Jasper and he could hardly move he was in to much pain from the emotions. We turned the corner to see Bella visibly pissed, Emmett visibly confused and defensive, and a guy I didn't know smiling…like an evil person…? What is going on? I took a stand by Bella, and Jasper took one by Emmett.

"Alice, you can't see him, because he's a werewolf." She said not taking her eyes off the mystery guy.

"I know, I figured that out when your guy's futures suddenly disappeared. But why doesn't he smell like a dog?" I asked

"Oh, my father married a vampire, so I'm half vampire, have werewolf, so I don't have the wolf smell, or the vampire one, I have a human one." He said.

"What was the point, of hurting the packs families, how did you even know about them?" Bella said between her teeth.

"Oh, well, when I was traveling, I happened to come across forks, witch had the vampire smell al over it, along with the werewolf one, so I thought id check it out. I couldn't find any vampires…although I did find two houses that had vampire sent all over it, one empty the other one man living alone, witch pictures of this girl all over…now that I think about it, it could be a human version of you…same picture that was in Billy's living room, accept in Billy's living room, it was you and Jacob Bella. Anyway, I went to La Push and found the werewolves, there was a lot of them, like 13! Anyway, I told them what I was, and they freaked, they must have heard of me or something. He smiled wickedly then continued. "They tried to hurt me, but couldn't, and instead of just taking there lives away, I decided to touchier them, I held them in chains that wouldn't let them change into werewolves, and killed there parents…oh and that guy that lived in the house with the vampire scent all over it. I did it in front of them to! Ha-ha isn't that great?" he said.

We all gasped, and Emmett grabbed Bella close. "Why are you here, and how did you know we knew Jacob and the pack?" she said trying to hold back tears.

"Well, I asked Charlie were you were of course! He told me…but well, that didn't stop me from killing him though, sorry bout that honey. I was curious why there were vampires and werewolves that were friends, and I wasn't going to ask the wolves, so I came to find you, half way here though I think I figured it out though, let me guess. Bella, were you a human, you met up with these guys, and either feel in love with one of them, or befriended them, then befriended the werewolves, as well, before you even knew they were, and they both trusted you, and now you're a vampire? Am I correct?" he asked

"Who are you?" she said leaning onto Emmett for support.

"My name is Travis, and I am here to kill you. Even though I'm from both sides, I am to kill all werewolf clans that become to big, along with vampire clans that become to big." He said seriously.

"Oh FUCK NO" I said trying to take a step forward but as soon as I tried Jasper was at my side holding me back.

Travis laughed. "Ah feisty thing she is." Just as tried to get out of Jaspers grip, the bell rang. "Outside…in the woods In an hour." I said and we ran off to go tell Carlisle and Esme.

**A/n: Had to stop some where people! And the name to the person I needed? TRAVIS! Lol. Reviews and Comments? Yes and please? **


	11. First killings

**Disclamier: I don't own twilight**

**A/N: this may not be as cool as you want it to be because of bellas power.**

**Previously**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"_Who are you?" she said leaning onto Emmett for support._

"_My name is Travis, and I am here to kill you. Even though I'm from both sides, I am to kill all werewolf clans that become to big, along with vampire clans that become to big." He said seriously._

"_Oh FUCK NO" I said trying to take a step forward but as soon as I tried Jasper was at my side holding me back._

_Travis laughed. "Ah feisty thing she is." Just as tried to get out of Jaspers grip, the bell rang. "Outside…in the woods In an hour." I said and we ran off to go tell Carlisle and Esme._

* * *

**First killings.**

**Travis's pov**

* * *

"Come on guys, they said they'll meet us in the woods in an hour, its been twenty minutes and we need to make sure were prepared." I said to the others. "And I get the girl, the one with longer hair, she will probably be there weakest link, but I want to crush her. More than squirrels want to crush nuts."

"HUH?" they asked

"Nothing, just the girls mine, if nothing else, she _will_ die tonight."

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Alright, alright" I said. "We meet him in a half an hour. But Alice can't see him, so he might have others with him, and our luck he probably does..." I was getting into killing Travis, no holding back, he killed my father and now, he's going to die! When we got home we told Carlisle what happen and although he hates fighting he agreed as well that we had to fight and destroy them.

"Alright! Bella's going to kick some werewolf vampire ass!" Emmett boomed.

Jasper stood "Alright well there going to look at you as the weakest link, most likely at least. You know how I said the vampire newborns back at forks only knew the basic moves? Well they'll think you're the same, if they've destroyed as much as Travis wants to lead on. They'll probably try and destroy you first; to get you out of there way."

"But I'm not the weakest; I have enough power in me that if there are 20 of them, I can hold some with vampire werewolf strong earth! I can surround the others in a tornado, while I'm burning some others! All at the same time, I could take them myself!" I argued

He agreed "Yes you are the strongest — shut up Emmett — or at least close to the strongest, but they don't see your power. Travis wouldn't have hung around you and Emmett today as long as he did if he knew of Alice's power. He would have tried to get rid of you when he had the chance, as fast as he could. Instead he choose to linger see you in emotional pain first. So he doesn't know yours, he doesn't know that you can kill him like that" he snapped.

"So why don't I just go by myself? I mean come on I could even make them all pass out into dream land, then burn them like that!" I said

"NO!" Emmett screamed, making me flinch. "You are NOT going by yourself, alright? Jasper and I will come with, and maybe Alice, Carlisle and Esme shouldn't. We can handle these ourselves." He said putting a protective arm around me.

I rolled my eyes then looked at the clock. "Alright, whatever, Mr. Macho man, we should go now, we have 20 minutes, and they don't even have scents."

Everyone agreed and we ran threw the woods, we've been here for about 3 weeks, but we still don't know the territory very well, I came across a small clearing last time I was hunting, not as big as the baseball clearing, but big enough. "Here, just stay here, no way in hell are we going to be able to find them if they don't have scents and Alice and see them, there just going to have to find us." I said stopping.

"She's right, hey Bells you can sleep them all, but you best leave one a wake for me to fight"

"Yeah, if there's enough leave one away from all of us to fight at least one" Alice and Jasper said, grinning like idiots. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a 'whatever'. 'Do they not understand how scared I am that there going to get hurt? That I don't want to go through this today, they were this confident last time, and Edward and rose… just how, can they be so damn, confidant again.' I asked myself.

Emmett put a protective arm around me, telling me that I was showing my emotions on my face, and he didn't need jaspers power to know them. "Its okay, everything will be okay, I promise." He whispered. I looked up at him an a single tear fell from my eye. He whipped it away and whispered "shhh, it's alright" And hugged me.

"I don't want to do this Emmett, I don't want you guys here, I'm so scared." I whisper into his chest, that's when I heard ruffling from a distance. I pulled back "there coming." I stated.

"I'm not leaving them up for you to fight…I'm sorry." I said to them, they all. I could tell they were disappointed, but I knew they understand completely.

We waited about ten minutes and one single girl emerged from the forest. I held my hand up toward her to make her sleep but she stopped me by saying "wait"

"What?" I asked, "Why should I wait, you want to destroy me and my family…"

"because I want to HELP you and your family." She said

She was very beautiful, black hair down to her waist, so had so much beauty that you wouldn't forget it. Not as beautiful as Rosalie but her image would defiantly stick in your mind, you would not forget her face, her eyes were strange to me though. Blue, with a tint of gold.

"How would you help us, and why?" I ask

"Because I'm not a vampire slash werewolf, I'm full vampire, and I cant stand hurting other vampires for the rest of my never ending life. I'm a "Vegetarian." She said doing quotations with her fingers when she said vegetarian "Like you guys" she continued "I have the power to make my scent go away, just like the others, to make my eyes any color, to change the color of my hair, and my full on appearance. I'm stronger than most vampires also probably stronger than him." She said nodding at Emmett. "But I'm not a newborn, I barley ever have the urge to drink blood and when I do, its never human blood I'm wanting, I want to help you destroy the others, and I know its going to be hard to trust me…but I need you to, I don't want to die today, and I'm away fully that you have the ability to do that to all of us, with both hands tight behind your back." she finished and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I looked over at Alice "She's right, I can see her in our future, she is to be trusted, and she's full vampire, I can't see the others, but I can see her."

"Alright, but wont it just get Travis and the others fired up that your with us?" I asked.

She looked utterly relieved. "Yeah it might, but you guys have the power to go against them before they even know what hit them, they don't know about vampires having powers, I'm not sure how considering there half, but they don't."

"Alright, well…do you know how long until they get here?" I asked

"In about ten minutes." She said looking nervous again.

"Alright….well… what's your name?" I asked still suspicious but not because of Alice.

"Anastasia, my name is Anastasia…but you can call my Anya." She said.

"Alright well…back up I don't want you getting hurt. You left them, there going to be pissed beyond all recognition. I can't see how the fights going to go out, but were going to be scuffed up a little bit, remember don't let any of them bite you, and as Jasper has told us. Don't go with your regular fighting skills, Bella, that's applied to especially you, because we've fought already knowing this, you haven't." Alice said.

"In other words Bella, out of all of us you need to be the most careful." Emmett said.

"There coming!" Anya said. She pointed to the way that they were apparently coming, and we took our stance. 10 Vampire/werewolves walked out of the brush and to where we were standing, 5 girls, 5 guys. Travis walked out in front of the rest as if he was there leader; he took one look at Anya and growled.

"What are you doing here? With them, you're not even fighting them!" he growled.

"I'm sick and tired of these games Travis, why are we destroying our own kind, you go around getting rid of werewolf packs when they get to big, or if there harmful! Your half werewolf yourself and there are 9 others of you! You go around getting rid of vampire clans that become two big when there are only three in the vampire world excluding ours because you ARE half vampire as well! The Cullen's do not harm humans, neither do the Denali, and the Voulturi are the vampire leaders. They need to take care of this stuff, not you guys. The pack back in forks, you let them go, you just made them suffer. There families Travis? Really? It's not as if they could control that they were werewolves, you know this! It comes from the family there born into, and if vampires come around. There pack was as big as ours but did they harm humans? Do werewolves ever harm humans? No they protect them! I don't understand, and never did, why we destroy them. And why you are trying to destroy the Cullen's. You say its for humans, but you hurt them more than they do, more than all the werewolves and this clan, and the Denali plan put together, so its done. I'm fighting by there side against you, they don't deserve this and to tell you the truth, I'm tired of living a lie." Anya said and took her scent shield type thing down.

Travis growled again. "YOUR FULL VAMPIRE? I KNEW IT! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE DISPOSED OF YOU THE MOMENT I MET YOU!"

I held my hands up toward him "You know what she's saying and you're pissed. Let this monster be held to the earth by rock, vines, and dirt that even a vampire werewolf could not brake!"

"What, what are you doing? What's going on?" he said as he was engulfed in the earth.

"Do the same to the rest dear earth, all up to there neck that way they can see whats happening, and hear of course." I said and waited for the earth to do so.

"Now dear Travis, are you sorry you fucked with us? You know I could leave you there forever, and ever. No vampire would be able to get you out, nor would any werewolves, not even if 10 of each tried at the same time, isn't that fantastic? No human would be able to get you out either. So I asked you this; are you going to beg for mercy? Beg for your life? Or are you going to just skip that knowing that its not going to happen, and just go straight to asking for ur death to be quick and painless?" I asked getting in his face.

He spit in it. "Never"

"Fine." I walked over to one of the others and held up my hands "Watch this travis. I don't know you, so I am sorry, I do not want to hurt others, but you want to destroy me and my family, so I'm going to destroy you instead. I shall have mercy on you though, I will not let you suffer. Let him Parish, but let it be a quick and painless death, let him think happy thoughts when he's dyeing, spare him from the evil that Travis has put into his mind, that has gotten him in this mess. Let him die happy." And in seconds the nameless guy was ashes. I did similar with the other 8, and then walked back to Travis.

"You ready? Because hell hath no furry on the person that fucks with me and my family, I gave them mercy, I did not know them, but you, you hurt me. You tried to hurt my family, and you killed my father and my friends parents. You've seen what I can do, you've seen the smiles on there faces as they died, they were happy. You wont be." I put my hands on his head "Let him parish, make the flames as hot as they can get, make him suffer, suffer as bad as everyone he has ever killed times 10 let him feel there pain. Let him cry as well make his nightmares come true and his dreams shatter and make sure he feels it when each part of him is slowly burned away." I said and backed away.

He started crying, begging for mercy, begging for it to stop, screaming Please I'm sorry, ill never do it again, and similar things then he screamed something that shocked us all "Anya I love you, you know that! Please make her stop!" I looked at Anya.

"Oh go to hell!" she said and spit in his face.

"WAIT!" I screamed making the pain he was feeling go away, I turned toward Jasper.

"Bella!" Emmett said sounding alarmed. "Hold on Emmett this will only take a second. Don't let Jasper feel the pain that Travis is" I turned back to Travis and he had an arm free from the hold he was in and almost had the other free as well "GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed. "Continue!!!" I screamed. Travis went back into his state of pain and started freaking out wailing his arms and legs. He got a leg lose I tried to get it bond again but I was getting weak, I wasn't getting physically tired, but I couldn't keep this up for much longer, I had to get closer to use my powers. I walked closer to Travis's wailing body and got pushed closer, he grabbed me and held me there still kicking.

"ANASTSIA!" Emmett boomed. '_I'm so confused how did I get here?' _I heard a cackle sounding laugh from behind me. "Oh dear Anya I knew you loved me" Travis said

'_Anya did this? DAMIT! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her…but Alice? How did she see Anya in our future?'_

_You idiot Anya told you she had the power with appearance and scent and such what makes you so sure she couldn't mess with Alice's head?_ My mind argued back with me.

This was true. I felt a major pain in my arm and looked down. It wasn't there. "HOLY FUCKING HELL! MY ARM!" I screamed. Jasper ran over and got me out of Travis's grip. My arm started to reattach its self, which is a very odd and very painful feeling. "Burn him, from the inside out, her to!" I said "Quickly!" Then they were dead. Piles of ashes surrounded us "Wind I ask thee to take these ashes and scatter them, separate them so there's never a chance of these vampire/werewolves to reconstruct themselves." After saying that I blacked out.

"Emmett please just calm down, she just over exhausted herself, and since she has the power to make her sleep, that's probably what she's doing. Leave her alone son, she needs her rest" I heard Carlisle tell Emmett.

"But Carlisle you don't understand, I can't just leave her alone and sit around waiting for her to wake up!" Emmett said

Carlisle obviously getting frustrated said "Emmet Cullen, you listen to me right now, you do not wake that girl up! Do you hear me?" he said raising his voice. " I understand that your worried about her we all are but she did to much today she's drained mentally and physically so if she wakes up and its your fault, I will NOT be happy."

I mentally saw Emmett shiver and take a step back. "yes sir." He mumbled.

"Good now, leave her be." Carlisle said probably leaving the room.

I heard Emmett walk over to me and pull up a chair and grabbed a hold of my hand. I wanted to tell him I'm alright, but once again my lips weren't working, only thing that seems to be working right now are my ears. "Izzy…please be okay" he whispered. I mentally smiled at the new nickname only he's aloud to call me, I didn't like it at first but it fits that he calls me that. Not sure why exactly, but it does. "I cant loose you Izzy, I…" he trailed off "I just cant, I need you, and I need you by my side." Hearing this, that he needed me, jolted my body to work, I opened my eyes. He was looking down at his lap still holding my hand. I squeezed it to get his attention, he looked up and I smiled. "I'm okay Emmett and I you wont loose me. I promise."

'_Promise, such a big word…I hope I can hold up my part of that bargain'_. I sat up and gave him a hug. We sat like that for a while until there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart and smiled at each other then looked at the door as Alice came in. "Sorry to interrupt, but schools in like 3 hours and I got to get Bella ready!"

I groaned. Emmett shot up and said "I'm out of her, sorry Iz, PEACE" and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: nobody died Bella's just a little scuffed up! Emmett and Bella are getting a little close don't you think? Izzy? Hmm…SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I got in a slump and didn't want to update anymore! I apologize to the extreme, ill try and keep them going faster. Reviews and comments? Yes and please!**


	12. Dance

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own twilight, blah, blah, blah, I wish I did, blah, blah, blah, I think I love you… O_O…What… don't look at me! I didn't say that!**

**A/N: I am incredibly happy right now, when I uploaded the last chapter I got 339 views in one day! One day!!! And as of right now I have over 2,000 views, and 21 reviews, its not a lot, but it makes me extremely happy! Thank you so much! And remember to review after each chapter, please! Tell me what you think and tell me how you like it and what you think I could do to make it better!**

**Previously**

* * *

"_I'm okay Emmett and I you wont loose me. I promise." _

'_Promise, such a big word…I hope I can hold up my part of that bargain'. I sat up and gave him a hug. We sat like that for a while until there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart and smiled at each other then looked at the door as Alice came in. "Sorry to interrupt, but schools in like 3 hours and I got to get Bella ready!"_

_I groaned. Emmett shot up and said "I'm out of her, sorry Iz, PEACE" and ran as fast as he could out of the room._

* * *

**Bella's Pov.**

"Alice, why do you have to dress me every time." I said pulling down the dress she put on me so it reached farther down my legs, as we walked into school. "Does this even go with the dress code??"

"Oh Bella, were the most gorgeous people in the school, there not going the care, not even the principle, he'll be drooling!" she said giving Jasper a kiss on the cheek "we got to go, see you in a little."

"Oh yes, that makes me feel less self conscious, the principle drooling over me" I said walking over to my walker and pulling out an oversized sweatshirt. "See ya Emmett." I said giving him a hug, since Alice was already probably in class. "See ya Iz."

"Alice isn't going to be happy about that." Jasper said as looking at my jacket.

"Ya well, she probably already knew it was going to happen, blah to her." I said sticking my tongue out in her direction. He laughed and we separated our ways for home room. I walked into Mr. Edwards's room. Homeroom always sucks. Today was no different.

Lunch came quickly and I sighed, I hate lunch. Somebody came up behind me

"Guess who" he said.

"Hmm…Craig Mabbit???" I asked.

He gasped "No I'm much sexier than him!"

"Okay, okay…Max green?"

"No"

"Mikey Way?"

"Oh come on!"

"Uhm…who's sexy…and would put there hands around my eyes, and make me guess…. OH I KNOW! Jasper!"

He gasped "Oh girl you didn't go there"

I heard Alice laugh and come near us "Oh Emmett you know that jaspers sexier than you!"

"Oh yes sir I am" Jasper said letting his Texas accent come out.

"OH! Emmett! OH OKAY! ITS Emmett" I said 'having an epiphany'

He let go of my eyes and I turned to see him pouting. "Oh sweetie, you know I still love you." We walked through the lunch line to get our decoy food then took our seats. Alice gasped out of no were. "Alice….you know everything, why did u just gasp?"

"LOOK!"

I looked to were she was pointing and saw two kids putting up signs about a formal masquerade ball. (School ball of course). Alice started clapping "oh Jasper can we go please oh please!!!!!" she begged.

"Oh course we can darling" he said kissing her nose.

"Alright me and Bells are going to skip the rest of school to go shopping, Bye!!!!"

She grabbed my arm and started to pull "Oh no Alice! Emmett! Jasper! COME ON NO Alice!!!!!"

They just laughed and mouthed there I'm sorry as I was dragged out of the cafeteria to the car against my will.

After 4 full hours of shopping I kind of got into it, trying on random dress's taking pictures with Alice, I felt like a normal teenage girl at the mall with her best friend. Which I was doing all of that…except the normal part.

"Bella this is it!" Alice exclaims coming out of the dressing room in gold beautiful ball gown, it was strapless one on side, but had a sort of strap on the other, one that's supposed to hang down off the shoulder. It was one of those puffy ones you see in movies with gold flowers all over it. **(pic profile page)**

"Alice…its beautiful, I don't think jaspers going to want to go to the dance after seeing you in THAT! If you know what I mean" I said wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

"You think? I mean I know it looks good but I'm not sure." She said checking herself in the mirror.

"Alice you look, absolutely breathtaking, if Jasper could drool he would, hell if I could drool I would be! It's the perfect dress it's the one you need to wear to the dance!"

She hugs me "Thank you Bella thank you so much, I'm getting it, I can't wait for Saturday!!!!"

"Saturday? Its Saturday as in three days away and we just saw the poster now? You'd think they'd give a little more notice."

"Bellz, we've only been going to that school for 3 days, I think those kids were just dorks trying to get extra credit for helping out. Anyway, what are you going to wear every dress you've tried on you've put back."

"I don't even know if I want to go, besides, if I do I have my dress at home." I said matter-of-factly

"Oh right that red one from the boutique totally slipped my mind, and your going ive already seen you say yes to your date."

"My date?" I said _'who's going to ask me? I mean I'm a vampire so I have beauty but still I've only been going to the school as Alice said for 3 days, any guy there who would have wanted to go to the dance would have asked somebody by now.' _I thought

"Yes your date. Now lest go get shoes!!!!!"

After another 3 hours of shopping for shoes, accessories and just random cute stuff we went home. We walked in the door with at least 10 bags on our arms each. Jasper and Emmett came to help us with them.

"Alice, Bella, I know you've both graduated high school already at least once but you've both skipped at least 1 class 2 out of the 3 days you've been attending that school, you need to keep up!" Carlisle said looking over his news paper from the chair he's seated at in the living room.

"Sorry Carlisle, we will, its not like were going to fail, and besides the one day we skipped home room, what do you learn in homeroom?" Alice asked.

"Well you might not, but Bella might, no offence or anything dear but this is only your second time in." Esme said taking a couple bags off Jasper.

"But mom, there's a dance on Saturday Bella and I ….well I had to go shopping, Bella didn't NEED to she already has the dress she's going to wear upstairs but still!" Alice said knowing she hit a soft spot by calling Esme mom.

"Alice."

"Sorry Carlisle we'll do better I promise! Esme come see what we bought and come see what Bella's planning on wearing for her date on Saturday." She said practically jumping up and down with a big old grin stretched across her face.

"Date?" Emmett boomed

"Yes Emmett a date." She said dragging us away

"Awe its okay Emmett, don't worry about it." I heard Jasper say

"Do you really think it's wise for her to be going on a date with a human I mean she was only changed 7 months ago!" he said in defense.

"Are you jealous?" Jasper asked

"NO!" Emmett boomed so loud I'm sure the whole state could hear him.

I'll have to admit I was a little disappointed hearing that Emmett wasn't jealous, I mean not that he should be I'm supposed to be his sister, but I cant help that I have some kind of feelings for him, even if I'm not sure about them myself, I also got upset. I stopped in the middle of the hallway causing Esme to look at me odd and Alice to look down.

"you don't trust me enough to go to a dance with a human? You don't trust that I can control myself, you know as well as everybody else that my bloodlust control is almost as good as Carlisle's." I said to the wall but directed toward Emmett calmly but also irritated.

"shit." I heard him mumble under his breath "No Iz that's not it, Its just I mean, we've just gotten here" he tries to fumble up an excuse "and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves"

"Yeah well Emmett, look at us, we already have, we're all gorgeous, we're the new kid, Carlisle is an amazing doctor, Alice and Jasper are dating, you know as well as I do that people are already talking about us, and after the dress the Alice just bought I think me going to the dance with a date wont draw to much attention to me." I said and walked into Alice's and jaspers room, I heard Emmett go outside and slam some trees around then it got quiet.

"Sorry." I whispered "that shouldn't have annoyed me, but it did."

"It's okay sweetie." Esme came over all motherly and put her arm around me. I kissed her cheek and said "Alright anyway!!!!" trying to change the subject "Look at the dress that Alice got, its beautiful!" she pulled it out of the bag and Esme gasped.

"It is! But for a school dance Alice?"

"It's a masquerade sort ball, I don't think they should have put that because its no mask, but yeah, and I've already seen it lots of girls will be wearing dresses like this,…well maybe not like THIS but in this sense." Alice said beaming.

We spent the next couple hours talking about girl stuff, which I surprisingly found fun. The sun came up and I took a shower then got dressed in my own clothes (well most of my own clothes Alice got the shoes) black skinnies, a white tank top with gir on them and brow fur boots. **(pic on profile page) **Alice also did my hair. I walked down stairs and nearly tripped even with my vampire grace.

"Alice I'm going to die in these shoes….again…." I said scrunching up my face.

"Bella stop that your face is going to freeze like that, and no your not, besides your shoes for the dance are high heels you need to get used to walking in them"

"Oh come on! My shoes don't have even half the heel these ones do!" I said

"Then you'll be even more conferrable wearing the others." Esme said walking down the stairs, followed my Jasper then Emmett. "You look good Bella, see that Alice she doesn't need you to dress her!" Jasper said patting my back.

"Oh yes she does." She argued. I sighed, "Let's just get to school".

We pulled up to school kind of early when I realized I haven't hunted in 3 days; I don't feel hungry though, I wonder why. "Uh Jasper I might just have to skip homeroom."

"Bella you know what Carlisle said."

"I know I know, but I haven't hunted for 3 days, its not that I'm hungry but I want to be careful, hey were here pretty early maybe ill be back in time, Kay?"

"Alright, hurry up."

I got done hunting and back to school about halfway through second period. I pretty much ignored Emmett the whole period, its not that anything he said was really bad. Its just the fact that he doesn't trust me, and that hurts. The bell rang so I began to walk to next period, without Emmett.

"Izzy wait up." He called trying to catch up with me (human speed of course). I tried not to smile at the nickname and turned around and asked "What?"

"I need to talk to you, but you ignored me all last night, and you barley even looked at me in class." He said grabbing my hand. If he only knew how hard it was for me to not look at him, to not talk to him. I sighed "I got to get to class." I pulled my hand away from his and continued walking. Third was quiet I felt bad because I know Jasper could feel all that I was feeling. Forth and Fifth period was pretty much the same as second. Emmett and I walked into lunch silently got our decoy food and sat down at our table. I set my try down "Hey Alice, hey Jazz." I plopped down in my chair "Isn't this school day over yet? How do you guys endure so many years in this toucher chamber?" I sighed

"Oh Bella you know you were sad when you left high school, you're just having a rough day but hey the dance is in two days! Some fun! And we can go like…ice skating…or something, tonight whatever you want." Alice said trying to cheer me up. "I don't even want to go to the stupid dance anymore." I sighed, in the corner of my eye I swear I saw Emmett frown. I saw Jasper glance at him to.

"Bella you have to go you already bought the dress" Alice said "it's going to be fun!"

"Alice I bought that dress for a different reason, and I'm not saying I'm not going to go I'm just saying I'm not sure if I still want to."

She sighed. "Alright after school we're going to go have the most fun EVER! We are going to DISNEY LAND, Or Disney world…which ever ones in California."

"You know Ali, you should really know that….its Disney world." Jasper said.

She laughed "So what! We're going, even if I have to drag your ass!"

"Mrs. Cullen!" a teacher screamed.

"Oops, sorry !"

"Anyway Mrs. Potty mouth, Carlisle is never going to let me I skipped first and homeroom today." I said looking at the clock.

"Why? He JUST told us not to"

"I haven't hunted in 3 days I needed to"

"Oh, well then that's reasonable."

"Alice I have no idea what were learning about in social studies and I just want to go home and make myself dream."

"You spend a lot of time dreaming." Jasper said

"I know its just, I don't know how else to spend my time right now, I like to dream its like god gave me that passage way, because he knew I needed it I just... it helps. It helps calm me. I'm not like normal vampires, I really barley ever thirsty and I have a lot more than 1 power and I black out when I get to stressed, I was contain when I was bit, It took me over a week to change, so I need this passage way, and that's why its be given to me."

"Okay forget Disney world, we'll go another time, I'll let you dream." Alice said

"Thank you" I said that as the bell rang.

The rest of the day went slowly. After the last bell rang I told Jasper that I was going to go for a rung and asked him to take my bag home. I ran for 7 hours, then hunted for another 2 then went home to do my homework. I got in the house and headed straight for my room I sat on my bed and sighed _'I don't want to fight with Emmett, but I want him to trust me enough to go to a school dance with a human…not that I'd even say yes to any human at the school, when I'm having these mixed feelings about Emmett and while I'm still torn about Edward…Edward…I miss you, and I still love you, I always will, you have to know that, I'm sorry I'm developing feelings for Emmett, please don't be mad at me. I don't even know- ' _My thoughts were cut short by a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Emmett came in and sat on the bed.

"Izzy.." he said and looked down at his hands "I'm sorry, its…its not that I don't trust you to go to the dance with a human, I know your capable of controlling yourself, really I do. It's just that…I…I…" he couldt seem to get it out so he tried again "I didn't want you going with a human because I wanted to ask you to go with me" he said at a speed that even as a vampire I could barley hear.

I suppressed a gasp "you…You what?"

"Will you…go to the school dance...ball…thingy with me?" he asked

"Yeah." I smiled and bit my lip slightly. He looked up and beamed.

He looked like he might have wanted to say more but Alice burst into the room, along with Jasper, Jasper was beaming as large as Emmett and Alice was jumping up and down squealing.

"I knew it." Jasper said "and no, Alice did not tell me I'm just that skilled." He laughed

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!!!!!" Alice said laughing and squealing. I got up off my bed and held her in her place "Alice…calm down." Although I couldn't stop smiling and laughing as well.

The ball came quickly and Alice and I were getting ready with Esme. "Oh Bella, darling you look gorgeous!" Esme said after Alice finished my hair. "I look….like…" I said trying to get the word.

"You look like a princess, and if Emmett could drool, he would."

"Emmett? If Jasper could have a heart attack he would by the way you look!"

"We can hear you up there! Were mentally preparing ourselves" Emmett said.

"As if that would work Emmett, we are two sexy, hot vampires, even more than usual!" Alice said laughing. "We're not that hot! At least I'm not!" I screamed "Alice I don't think I want to go down there."

"Why not?"

"Look at me!" I said "YES LOOK AT YOU! You look beautiful bellz" Esme said.

"Your going, alright here we come! Come on, wait 5 seconds then follow me down the stairs." She said walking down the stairs

"5…4…3…2…1…here I go" I took a deep breath and started down the stairs.

**Emmett's Pov**

* * *

"5…4…3…2…1…here I go" I heard her say. _'Gosh I'm so nervous' _Bella started to walk down the stairs and I gasped. _'It's the dress!!! The one from my dream'_ my mouth feel open. Bella walked over to me and looked down obviously emberessed. "Isabella." I whispered. "you look…"

"HOT?" Alice said "told you!"

Bella mumbled a quiet thanks and asked if we could leave, and we did. Alice insisted that we take different cars. I helped Bella up and got in.

"Izzy, you truly look amazing, awesome, beautiful, cute…stunning…magnificent." I smiled reciting things from my dream.

She smiled as well "thanks…are you…dazzled?"

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell agape "...W…what?"

"Oh…nothing…lets go." She said getting out of the jeep. _'its like she knows about the dream, but Alice doesn't even know about the dream so how could she know?'_

Alice and Jasper pulled up and we all walked in to the dance. "Can anybody say all eyes on the Cullen girls?" I whispered to Jasper and he laughed. "Shut up Emmett." Bella whispered. She was looking down rubbing her arm. I slightly frowned and took her one hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Emmett…I can't dance…" she said looking concerned.

"Don't worry Isabella, you'll be perfect." I smiled. I put my arms around her waist and a slow song came on. She snaked her arms around my neck and smiled slightly.

"I…I can't believe that dress…the other day…while I was dreaming…I sort of..." I said but didn't want to finish. Her face went serious "You sort of what?"

"I sort of...had a dream about you…and you were wearing this dress…and…we started dancing, we were in this meadow. There was snow on the ground…but the flowers, they were still growing, it was beautiful…just like you were…just like you are"

She gasped. "What?" I asked. "This was the day we were both in your room?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"I had a similar one…at first it was all black I couldn't see anything, and then all of a sudden I was in the meadow, dancing with you, wearing this dress and…uhm.." she stopped

"And?" I encouraged

"And…well…I was about to tell you that you looked...incredibly handsome but you started to lean it...like...for a kiss maybe? And…I did to and right as we were about to… you uhm...disappeared."

"That's what happened in mine." I said trying to make her not feel so conscious with the kissing part. "We were about to…then I was awake..."

"Oh…" she whispered

"What?" I asked as the song changed to a new one also slow, since nobody else was dancing other than Bella and I, and Jasper and Alice. All eyes were on us, so the DJ made it so nothing really changed when the song ended.

"Nothing its just...weird…you know us having the same dream."

I looked over at Jasper and Alice, it could hear there vampire speed whispers as I'm sure they could hear ours, but they didn't seem to notice what we were talking about.

"I'm not sure Izzy…but I do know…that I do want to do this…" I said and moved in slowly as if to kiss her. She moved in as well, and we kissed. It was the most magical kiss I have ever experienced.

**Bella's Pov**

* * *

"I'm not sure Izzy…but I do know…that I do want to do this…" he said, and moved in slowly…I suppressed a gasp and moved in as well, we kissed and everybody melted away, it was just me and Emmett. I felt like all my worries were gone, and that I was in pure heaven, if my heart were to beat right now, it would be beating 1,000 miles a minute. We pulled apart and he set his forehead on mine. We were both smiling from ear to ear.

**A/N: Okay! I wasn't expecting that to be so long!!! But it was, so deal =) there will be more of the dance in the next chapter, I just so wanted to end it after the kiss. Reviews and comments? Yes and Please!**


	13. Shadows

**Disclamier: **

**Me: OMG, OMG, OMG! I own twilight omg, omg, omg I'm RICH I GET TO MEET THE ACTORS IN THE MOVIE AND EFF WITH THE BOOKS, MAKING NEW ONES, AND MAKING Bella FALL FOR Emmett OR Jasper! OMG, OMG, OMG.!**

**Jacob: Since when do you effin own twilight sis?**

**Me: since it was giving to me, and guess by whom! LIVI!**

**Livi: she's right, I brought if for her. *ready a magazine lazily***

**Jacob: *stunned* did you buy it or steal it?**

**Livi:*looks around* I bought it**

**Jacob: Livi *gives her a warning look***

**Livi: Okay, okay. I stole it, Becca you need to give me back the deed for the twilight series so I can put it back in Stephanie Meyers sock drawer before she realizes its missing**

**Me: but, but, but, but, but, but….*cries***

**Livi: Now! Before I get arrested yo!**

**Me: fine *hands it over***

**Livi: good *pats head* ill be back *slips out into the dead of the night***

**Me: You're mean Jake.**

**Jacob: it was the right thing to do**

**Me: *Pouts***

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT and I don't care if you hate those things either. =]**

**Previously**

**Bella's pov**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I'm not sure Izzy…but I do know…that I do want to do this…" he said, and moved in slowly…I suppressed a gasp and moved in as well, we kissed and everybody melted away, it was just me and Emmett. I felt like all my worries were gone, and that I was in pure heaven, if my heart were to beat right now, it would be beating 1,000 miles a minute. We pulled apart and he set his forehead on mine. We were both smiling from ear to ear. _

**Bella's Pov**

I bit my lip slightly and closed my eyes as we continued to dance, there's no denying It now, especially after that kiss, I have feelings for Emmett. And, Strong ones at that. I opened my eyes to see him watching me intently. I was about to ask I'm what when Jasper walked over. "Okay, what the hell did I just miss, one minute Alice when into a vision and started giggling but wouldn't tell me what it was about and the next minute I feel extreme happiness covered by a lot of jealousy"

I smiled and Alice came over and grabbed my hand "Bathroom break." She called over her shoulder. It was obvious that ever guy, and some of the girls, were jealous that Emmett kissed me, and it was also obvious that every girl, and some of the guys, was jealous that I kissed Emmett. I feel sort of bad for Jasper; although I cant stop smiling myself.

"So?" Alice asked as soon as we got into the bathroom

"So what?"

"How was your first kiss with Emmett!!?!?!?!" she practically screamed

A really prissy girl came out of one of the stalls "You kissed Emmett??" she asked looking quite pissed. I couldn't help but smile when somebody said it, no matter how pissed the other person was.

"Do not. Smile at me like that. I asked you a question. Now answer." She said between her teeth. I looked at Alice and smiled. "Does she really think she has a chance against me?"

She nodded. So I answered "Yes Emmett and I kissed, why does it matter to you?"

"Because, he's mine, so back up if you don't want your life to be a living hell."

I laughed. "What's your name little girl, Emmett hasn't said one word about anybody from school, so I'm just going to go out on a limb and say he's not yours, especially since people don't 'belong' to others. So go run along to your date" I said sounding like her all prissy like.

"Stay. Away. Or ill make your life a living hell, everybody in this school already things you guys are freaks. You guys are adopted into a family yet you're dating Jasper" she said looking at Alice "And you apparently just kissed Emmett, your adoptive brother. Yeah you guys are fucked up. I'm sure every girl out there is pissed or jealous that you just kissed Emmett I can get every girl in this school against you, and I can get every guy in this school against Emmett, sadly for some reason they think your both hot, I can make the guys rebel Emmett and Jasper and I can make the girls rebel you two, so watch out, I run this school have fun trying to stick it out." She said then left the bathroom. I checked the other stalls to make sure they were empty and said "Wow. Bitch."

Alice laughed "So??? HOW WAS IT?"

I sighed and leaned against the bathroom sink "Amazing."

"Details!"

"Alice, shouldn't you already know how this conversation is going to play out?"

"Actually I don't, I try not to check things in the future unless there important, like danger. Or unless they come to me by themselves, I like being surprised, although it rarely happens. I knew Emmett was going to ask you, and I knew you guys were going to kiss but I don't know how you feel about it! De! Tails!"

"I don't know how to explain It it was just" I Groan. "Awesome, amazing, everything about him!!! It was like…we were the only two in the world you know? And nothing else mattered all was perfect for that short period of time, that short…short period of bliss" I groaned again.

"Awe Bellz!!! I'm happy for you" She hugs me. "Lets get back it only takes girls so long to go to the bathroom, truthfully I'm not sure I haven't gone in a long time…shit I forgot after a year of not going, so yeah and Emmett and jasper know were talking about them. Or about Emmett at least."

"Haha alright, hey…uhm…don't...uhm…"

"I got it."

"Thanks" I smiled. I really like Emmett but if that was just a kiss that shouldn't of happened I don't want things getting weird between us.

"Boys!" Alice said. She walked out before me and I wasn't paying attention so I didn't know what happened.

"What!!! We were just waiting for you." Jasper said grabbing Alice's hand to go dance. If my face could, id be beat red. _'Oh my god…they defiantly just heard that…DAMIT. Note to self; slap self later'_ I laughed nervously "Hey…"

"Some chick came out FUMING! So we thought we'd come over and see what was up but we heard you guys talking about something interesting." Emmett smirked.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Ease dropper." I mumbled under my breath. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the dance floor.

"I am not an ease dropper, the girl looked like she was about to shit a brick!"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh"

He hesitated them smiled a cocky grin "Sort period of bliss huh?"

I groaned and buried my face in his shirt. He laughed "awe its okay" he grabbed my chin lightly and tilted my head so I was looking at him. "I felt the same." He kissed me again and smiled. We danced along Alice and Jasper for the rest of the night, smiling at each other, him planting little kisses on my lips.

Jasper and Alice went somewhere after the dance and Emse and Carlisle were gone when we got home. We stood on the front stoop.

"Do you always have guys in after the first date." He asked

"I smiled. Well…you don't sleep you wouldn't have to come in…of course it would be rude to kick you out of a house that you've lived in longer."

We laughed and went in and sat on the couch. "Soo…" I said letting out a long, so not needed breathe.

"Soo...?" he asked

"Where does this leave us?"

He leaned in and stroked my cheek and whispered. "I'm not sure…where do you want this to leave us?" I looked done really nervous I didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I…I want…"

"You want…"

"It to leave us…."

"yes.."

I looked up. "Together?: I asked questionably

"Isabella Swan Cullen, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

I beamed "Emmett McCarthy Cullen…yes I will" I smiled again and we spent the rest of the night in each others arms talking and laughing and smiling and kissing.

Alice's pov

"What!!! We were just waiting for you." Jasper said grabbing my hand to dance. I knew Bella would have been beat red but there was nothing I could do I and I really love to dance with Jasper.

"So I'm guessing they'll be together by the end of the night?" he whispered in my ear

"Shh!! Yes" after the song we went outside so I could call Carlisle and Esme.

'_come on pick up'_ "Hello?" I heard from the other end.

"Esme! Its Alice its happening" I said knowing she new what I meant and knowing she could hear the smile in my voice"

"Do you want us to leave dear?"

"If you could? I know they'd like to be alone"

"We'll be gone. How long?"

"All night?"

"Will do sweetie, love you, bye"

She hung up and I knew things were going to go well for Bella and Emmett. I turned to Jasper. "You want to call and make reservations for us somewhere? I'm going to go tell Bella you and I need a 'get away' and that Carlisle just called to say they'll be hunting all night. He smiled "Alright hurry up"

I ran into the gym to see Bella and Emmett dancing with there heads against each others .

"Hey Bella, Emmett were going to go out tonight we need a get away, Esme and Carlisle just called, there going hunting, just thought I'd tell you so you wont be alarmed"

"Ok" they mumbled

I laughed and walked away. _'There finally together it thought…finally together"_ I've had small stupid visions of the future about them two before but I never thought twice about them, they were about them just hanging out, I never thought about the fact that they were closer than normal, that rose and Edward never seemed to be around in the visions or anything. I probably should have thought about it, I feel bad that I didn't but my brother and sister isn't something I think about happening everyday. I sighed. _'At least they're happy'_

I walked out to see Jasper already with the car and I smiled at him. Jasper was my world, my everything without him I don't know what I'd do. I radiated my love for him off me and to him. He smiled back and washed over me with the same feeling.

We got to the hotel and sat there in each other arms. "Jasper…"

"Yes Alice?" he asked

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Alice what's wrong?" he asked alarmed

"Jasper, calm down, you knows that there is nothing wrong, you can feel it, I just love you so much, and I want to make sure you know."

"I do Alice, I really do, and I really love you to, I honestly don't know what I would do without you, you are my everything, you make me feel good again. If I could cry I would cry everyday I don't have with you, you're the only one that makes me feel whole" he kissed me and I wanted to cry, I felt so vulnerable and I have no idea why.

The rest of the night went by slowly, like we were a movie going in slow motion but I didn't mind, because I spent it in jaspers arms. Either making love or just lying there.

Emmett POV (Emmett and Bella's Dream sequence)

' _She said yes! She said yes!!!!' my thoughts screamed, 'oh my god she said yes'_

'_**of course she said yes, why wouldn't she say yes?'**_

'_For tons of reasons but she said yes!'_

'_**you don't deserve her, your just going to hurt her, or get hurt yourself trying to protect her'**_

'_I don't care if I hurt myself protecting her, I will NEVER hurt her!'_

'_**That's what you say now…'**_

"_Emmett? Are you hear, its really dark I cant see anything I think I may have made us fall asleep."_

"_Yea Izzy, I'm over here don't worry, follow my voice."_

_Eventually she found my way and said "Fire light my hand without burning me, let me see where I am."_

_We looked around, we were in a dark room with no door nor window, I'm not sure of how we got in here but we were alone._

'_**For now'**__ my thoughts shot back at me._

"_Hmm. That's odd. Fire, Light the room, so we can see better, but don't burn anything or ourselves."_

_The fire obeyed but it still wasn't that easy to see then there was something behind us moving around I turned quickly to see what It was "Who's in here!" I shouted_

_There was a devious giggle then a little bit of a throaty laugh but I couldn't see anything. "Iz-izzy…was that you?"_

"_Of course it wasn't her you insufferable droll" a women's voice called, she sounded familiar but I had no idea who she was, which wasn't a good thing because a vampires memory is very strong. "Who are you! SHOW YOURSELF" I screamed_

"_AHHH!" Izzy screamed the most piercing scream I have ever heard, and will never forget not even in my happiest moments_

"_IZZY!" I screamed_

"_It's okay Emmett, its fine, I'm fine, but who the fuck is in here, what going on?" she asked._

_Then a mans voice spoke "You two wont know until its two late!"_

"_Yes, be scared Bella, be very, very scared." The women's voice said._

_Followed by the mans saying "You to Emmett." Then they both laughed_

"_Now AKWAKE!" they both screamed and we did we woke up screaming on the couch surrounded by our family_

* * *

Bella was gasping un-necessarily but I was as well, that was fucking scary. I hadn't realized I said it out loud until Alice said "What was, I don't understand what's going on, I got a vision of you guys waking up screaming and then it blanked out."

"Yeah what's going on?" Esme asked walking over to Bella.

I sighed. "Alice… you should on the look out…because something's coming for us." Then i proceeded to tell her about the dream.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, alright, dudes, dudeetts don't get mad at me! I said in the begging that if I start to get bored I wont update as much, and I'm sorry I haven't, but ill try I'm going on a writers block, I'm way behind in schoolwork, and I'm having other drama going on. Ill try and keep up. Reviews and Comments? Yes and please!**


	14. Thinking and Wondering

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! All rights go to stephenie meyer!**

**A/N: I'm Sorry about any misspelled words, my spell checkers not working. Please forgive me.**

**Previously **

**(Emmett's Pov.)**

* * *

Bella was gasping un-necessarily but I was as well, that was fucking scary. I hadn't realized I said it out loud until Alice said "What was, I don't understand what's going on, I got a vision of you guys waking up screaming and then it blanked out."

"Yeah what's going on?" Esme asked walking over to Bella.

I sighed. "Alice… you should on the look out…because something's coming for us." Then I proceeded to tell her about the dream.

* * *

**Thinking and Wondering.**

**Present. (Bella's Pov)**

* * *

I sighed on our way to school. "I'm so confused! I didn't even recognize the voices, I could barley see Emmett's face yet they know who we were. They can make us wake, I'm thinking that they may be able to make us sleep as well, but I'm not sure."

"Well, Bella, you guys we're pretty creeped out right?" Jasper asked.

"Most defiantly" Emmett and I said in Unisom.

"Maybe it was really you that woke you guys up then." He said

"What?" I asked

"I get what he's saying!" Alice exclaimed "Yeah, alright, you guys were creeped out so in your head Bella you were probably already self consciously thinking 'wake us up wake us up' but you weren't thinking it fully in your conscious mind, you were thinking 'what's going on?' 'Who are these people' things like that. So when the girl screamed 'AWAKEN' or wake or whatever! She triggered it in your conscious mind so your conscious mind said 'WAKE US UP' you know?" she said.

"Yeah I get it…that could be it…" Emmett said in thought.

"It has to be what other explanation is there?" I asked. I sighed. "Lets get to class"

We went our separate ways, before Jasper and I split he sent me a wave of calm, I gave him an apologetic and thanks smile and went into my class. The fact that my homeroom teachers name was Mr. Edwards didn't bother me anymore, I mean sure I missed Edward with all of my heart, just as I'm sure Emmett does Rosalie, I love Edward and I don't think that's going to just go away, but I'm really happy with Emmett right now, sometimes he's the only one I seem to relate to.

Alice and Esme are amazing, along with Carlisle and Jasper, but Emmett's there for me in everyway you know? When I'm sad he knows it, when I'm worried he knows it, and I know what you're thinking _'Jasper could do that too!' _but that's not the point. Emmett doesn't need a special power, and I'm not saying the only reason Jasper can sense things is because of his power we all know how he got his power in the first place or the theory at least, if he didn't have it he would still be awesome.

What I'm saying though is that he makes me feel safe, he makes me laugh, he's there for me when I cry, he doesn't pressure me to feel better though I know he longs for it, he lets me be me. He doesn't make me feel trapped or over protectied. He lets me be alone when I need it and he knows when I need it, I don't need to tell him how I'm feeling ever. This may be from so long absubing human behaviours but still…I like it… it was this this before we started dating but its stronger now. Its nice to not feel alone now…

"Isabella Cullen!" I jumped out of my thoughts to find the homeroom I'm in has left and the seats were filled with a new group of people, and next to me was a very nervous girl

'_probably her first day' _ I thought. I smiled at her silently telling her it will be okay and got up to give her, her seat. "Sorry" I sigh silently and walked out of the room. When I got into the hallway, I saw Alice sitting there with a 'finnally' look on her face'

"Sorry I was- " I said but she cut me off

"Yeah, yeah, you were having sexual thoughts about Emmett and making an ew friend now lets GO!!!!!" she said laughing and running (at human pace) towards first period.

When we walked in the door and Mrs. Halm was, to say at the last, pissed.

"It's about time Miss. Cullen…'s, go take your seat!" After the rest of school, without any skipping, we went home. Emmett and I went up to my room for a little bit. Then, we left quickly to hunt.

Hunting was always so much fun with Emmett. He tried to be so tough and macho when really he's just a girl in a guys body sometimes. He can be so sensitive, it's cute.

"Rawrrr!!!!" I screamed and looked behind me, there was a big lion standing behind me, I have no idea how it snuck up on me.

_You were in a daze thinking about Emmett. _

'Shut up me I got to hunt!' I thought and put all of my energy back into hunting and took out the lion drinking up every last bit. After I was done I let it lie limp and I turned to look for Emmet. He was staring at me in awe.

"What…do I have some left on my mouth?" I said, whipping my mouth off imedietly.

"No, no, it's just…you were so clumbsy when Edward" we both flinched "brought you home, and you handled that which such grace"

I looked down. "you would have blushed. Sometimes, I just wish you were still human, that you could experience human things, that I could make you blush and stuff."

By now we were walking, hand in hand, looking for a place to be peaceful.

He must have felt my eyes on him, because he looked at me, "Not that I don't like how you are now, your amazing Izzy, I just… I wish you didn't have to give up your old live, because we couldn't protect you."

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, Stop. There's not a second I regret being changed, Yes its hard because I don't know what I'm doing half the time, and yeah I guess its difficult being away from my dad and stuff, but I wanted to be changed anyway, I loved you guys. I wanted to be apart of your family, and you know it would have had to had happened anyway, the Volteri wouldn't have allowed me live any longer, if they would have found out I was still alive, and no longer a vampire? I would have been screwed. You guys were protecting me fine, Nobody saw that vampire coming, When Jasper saw I was in pain I made him shut up because I didn't want anybody else getting hurt."

"But Iz, that's not your job, we are a lot stronger- " He started but I cut him off

"you WERE a lot stronger than I was, and come on Emmett get real, Rose and Edward… They were paying attention to the new borns, Rose was one of the most fierce vampires I knew, and Edward was so fast, something still happened to them, after seeing that happen… I couldn't let it happen to anybody else, your strong Em, but what if you had 4 on you at one time, while you were trying to protect me? And Carlisle? Carlisle would probably abandon the new borns to try and take care of me along with Esme. I've never really seen them fight, I wasn't sure how strong they were. Jasper was carring all of our emotions, all of them, that's why he knew, and that's the only reason. Alice…Alice scares me so takes such risks, she's so tiny, do you really think I would risk loosing anymore of you than I already had, Rosalie didn't even like me, but I still thought of her as a sister. I just…Don't feel sorry I'm like this if its because 'you were supposed to be protecting me'" I did air quotes with my hands

"I know, I know" he said and he put his arm around me "I still wish I could make you blush though" I giggled and then coverd my mouth

"Well apparently you can make me giggle" I said.

He smiled and looked down at me, we were standing in the meadow, the meadow I had that dream in. he slowly leaned in to kiss me, but right before our lips met, everything went black.

'_whats going on?' _I asked a lot loud

"It's so nice to see you Bella, Miss me? Guess not…." A womens voice said. She turned around in a chair, we were in a room lit by only one candle by I could make out who she was. When I did I gasped.

"Are you…alive?" I asked frightend

* * *

**Emmetts pov.**

I leaned down to kiss Bella, but before I could everything went bright, I couldn't see anything. It was burning my eyes.

"Izzy?" I screamed "Izzy where are you?"

"Oh Emmett, you're so easy, so much easier than Bella was, she was taken away, you guys will meet again shortly but as of right now its just you and me." That mans voice from Izzys and my dream said.

"Who are you, what did you do with Bella, bring her back now!" as soon as I said that it clicked, I knew whos voice is was….only question is…how is he talked to me?

* * *

**A/N: I know this was very short but I havnt uploaded in a while, and I'm so so sorry!!!!! I'll try and get the next one up soon (: hope you enjoy, Reviews and Comments? Yes and Please!**


	15. Alone With Our Other

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own. (: Thank you.**

**A/N: Please excuse any misspellings that may have accurred in this chapter, my spell check still isn't working, and I apologize. **

**Previously**

* * *

**Bella's Pov.**

He smiled and looked down at me, we were standing in the meadow, the meadow I had that dream in. he slowly leaned in to kiss me, but right before our lips met, everything went black.

'_what's going on?' _I asked a lot loud

"It's so nice to see you Bella, Miss me? Guess not…." A womans' voice said. She turned around in a chair, we were in a room lit by only one candle by I could make out who she was. When I did I gasped.

"Are you…alive?" I asked frightend

* * *

**Emmetts pov.**

I leaned down to kiss Bella, but before I could everything went bright, I couldn't see anything. It was burning my eyes.

"Izzy?" I screamed "Izzy where are you?"

"Oh Emmett, you're so easy, so much easier than Bella was, she was taken away, you guys will meet again shortly but as of right now its just you and me." That mans voice from Izzys and my dream said.

"Who are you, what did you do with Bella, bring her back now!" as soon as I said that it clicked, I knew whos voice is was….only question is…how is he talked to me?

* * *

**Currently**

**Alone With Our Other.**

**Bella's Pov.**

"I'm alive because we weren't completely burned, but we're not completely together yet that's why we are calling you guys through dreams." She said

I sat down on the floor. "Why are you guys trying to scare us, or why are you guys being mean to us?"

"Because we're PISSED!" she screamed

"Rose…why?"

"Your dating my husband!!! And Emmetts dating Edwards girlfriend/fience!" she screamed some more

"We still love you guys! And you went behind our backs and betrayed us."

"Rose in all fairness, other 7 months ago we thought you were killed!"

"But we wernt! You don't date your boyfriends, vampire sisters, husband or your boyfriends, vampire brother!"

"It's not like we went and said, oh, they're gone and we miss them terribly but whatever you know lets go out! It was more like 'oh my god there gone' and 'why the hell am I liking him or her' for Emmett's case, MONTHS LATER and then it just kind of happened!"

"Well you're going to pay, Emmett's with what's left of Edward right now. You guys are trapped at least, poor Emmett is, you can always just say 'wake me up' and leave." She said.

I thought about this for a little bit.

'_If I do what she said I can get help but how would we even find help for Emmett…Emmett I'm so sorry. This is all my fault I'm always getting you in trouble, I love you Emmett…' _I sighed.

'_Edward, I'm so sorry, you know I love you, I thought you were gone, don't take it out on Emmett, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry! You'll always have a place in my heart but I'm with Emmett now, and I love Emmett now' _I started to cry, Edward wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts and Emmett might only be able to if we're lucky but who knows?

"_Izzy?! Izzy is that you?" _I heard Emmett think.

"_Emmett! Emmett what's going on?" _

"_I…I don't know I'm with Edward, then I heard you thinking and I knew I had to try to talk to you, what's going on with you?"_

"_I'm with Rosalie, she said we're going to pay, she said that I can get out of were we are, but you can't that your trapped, what are we supposed to do?"_

"_Go! Go and tell Alice and Carlisle. They can help!"_

"_How am I supposed to find you again?" _I asked

"_Just…Just say 'let me dream so I'm with Emmett' or something similar okay? I love you Izzy"_

I started crying more

"Awe is he thinking something heart warming? Trust me he'll just backstab you" Rosalie said.

"SHUT UP ROSE!" I screamed

"_Tell her said for her to calm down and to shut up, be careful" he whispered in thought_

"_I love you to Emmett…bye…"_

"Hey Rose?" I said.

"What?" she sneered

"Fuck you.! Let me wake" and with that I woke on the ground in the clearning. Emmett was right next to me but he was in deep, deep sleep, I'm not sure even I could wake him, although I did try. I sighed and stood up and carried him home. Carring him made me feel like the weakest vampire ever.

* * *

**Emmett's Pov.**

"_I love you to Emmett…bye…" _I heard Bella think to me. I sighed and looked at Edward

"How could you, man? You know how I feel about her!!" he screamed. He was angry and heart broken.

"Edward, I'm sorry, it just sort of happened, but I love her." I said with my hands up, in a protective stance.

He growled "You don't love her, you love being with somebody"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you know that that is a lie! I love her and you know it"

"What about Rosalie?" He sounded like he was about to cry. As soon as he said that she appeared .

"Yes Emmett, what about me." She said and crossed her arms

"Rose…" my heart stopped "How is this possible, how are you guys alive, what is going on! No, no this isn't real this Is just a dream, Izzy I'm ready to wake up!" I said, but I knew it was real.

'_Izzy, I want to wake up, please get help." _I thought. Edward must have heard because he flipped out.

"STOP, FUCKING CALLING HER IZZY, HER NAME IS Bella, SHE LIKES TO BE CALLED Bella, SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE TO BE CALLED ISABELLA, AND I KNOW YOU'VE CALLED HER THAT TOO, JUST FUCKING STOP, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW HER WHEN YOU DON'T!" he screamed.

"Edward, shut the fuck up, I call her both of those all the time, she doesn't mind, screw you okay, screw you both! You know we both loved you guys, and you know we both still do to some extent, but you guys were out of our lives, what did you expect? For us to go about our lives, without ever finding somebody ever again?"

"No Emmett, but we didn't expect you two to date each other! Do you understand how much that hurts!" Rosalie screamed.

"I'm Sorry Rose, I really am. I don't know what else to say"

Edward growled and stood up, he went to attack me but I picked him up and slammed him down on the ground.

"Edward Stop!" Rose screamed.

"_Emmett! Alice knows how to wake you up are you ready?" _I heard Bella ask

"YES!" I screamed, and with that I was up, surprisingly I was sweating.

"Ew…why am I sweating…" I asked.

"Well I do have a lot of human quiltys and…I am putting energy into you…and…you were just dreaming. At least it wasn't a wet dream." Bella joked.

"Har, har…What do we make of that dream?" I asked

Her face suddenly want serious.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

"What do we make of this dream?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him, then at Alice, then at him again and caressed his cheek. "Alice says she thinks it was real…that it wasn't just stuff inside our heads… That Edward and Rosalie are alive, and they're completely pissed that we're together" She started crying, so I hugged her.

"Shh, its going to be okay, I promise" I kissed her cheek trying to console her.

"Ewwwww" she whipped her cheek, smiling like a little kid. I whipped away one of her tears and kissed her lightly.

"I love you." He said.

This was the first time he actually said it to me out loud, I smiled "I love you too."

"Awww!!!!" Alice squealed "That was, the cutest thing EVER!" I laid my forehead against his and sighed "Alice, I love you, but you really know how to ruin a moment" I laughed.

"Well Excuse me!" she said and walked away. "Remember we have school in 3 hours!"

I sighed, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I blew some hair out of my eyes and laid down on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out, just don't think about it right now, just relax baby" I smiled and kissed him again. And we laid there for the next 3 hours until we had to go to school.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm not sure to go with this anymore, like I have an idea, but how do I fill up the extra space, I need some help! (: thanks, Reviews and Comments? Yes and Please!**


	16. Night At Rest

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING**

**A/N: Review and Comments? Yes and Please!**

**Previously**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I blew some hair out of my eyes and laid down on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out, just don't think about it right now, just relax baby" I smiled and kissed him again. And we laid there for the next 3 hours until we had to go to school.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

A month has passed and we haven't been brought into any dreams, and I haven't let anybody here dream.

"Emmett" I groaned. We were sitting in the family room and I was watching him play C.O.D.

"What" he groaned back.

"You've been playing this game for over 14 hours you're going to overheat the machiene." I said.

"No I'm not! I asked the sales man when I bought it he said it can run for a full 28 hours without over heating." He smiled triumphantly. I shook my head.

"I'm so bored I'm thinking about going shopping with Alice!" I said

"Oh my gosh really?!!?!?!?" Alice screamed running downstairs.

"Alice, sweetie, calm down, I said I was THINKING about it." I laughed.

She looked at me and frowned then stuck her tounge out. "I'll go if Emmett goes….in a bunny costume"

"What the hell? That was so incredibly random!" he screamed, playfully.

"Oh, please, please, please Emmett!" Alice said "I want to go shopping with Bella! Come on! It will be fun!"

"How about if I just wear the ears?" he asked.

"No, no, no, full bunny costume!" I said smiling, I looked up at Alice and smiled.

"How about just the ears and feet?" he asked.

"No Emmett, I see you in the legs and feet, with the suspenders over your shoulders and the ears. Will you do that much? Yes you will, because I see it, now go get the costume, I know its in your closet." Alice said

I giggled "You have a bunny costume in your closet?" I asked "That's not incredibly creepy at all."

"Okay! IT WAS FOR A HALLOWEEN PARTY THAT WE WENT TO LIKE 8 YEARS AGO OKAY?" he screamed emberresed and ran up to put it on.

I laughed some more and looked at the clock "Ali, its 11:30 pm, what stores going to be open?"

"There's a mall in Las Vegas that's open 24/7, should take us like 5 hours to get there at normal speed so we should get there by like 1 am" she said.

"Alright cool, let me go change real quick, I can do my make up in the car." I said and ran upstairs to change, I changed into black skinny jeans, and a 'Never shout Never' shirt. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the step I almost died in laughter.

"Emmett!" I laughed hasterricly "Oh my gosh, lets go, I call shotty, Emmett you cant drive with that on, but can we take your hummer? It has a CD player and surround sound major big speakers…"

"Yeah" he grumbled

"Yay!" I danced over to him and smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you!"

He couldn't help but crack a smile, I danced to the car and got in the front seat and pulled out my 'Never shout never' CD 'What is love?' **(You can buy it at target for 7.99! 7.99?! That's so cheap! But hurry before they're all gone! (It came out January 26****th**** 2010) )**

"Oh sweet this is what is love! Put on Jane doe!" Alice said I turned it on and we sang along as we drove. My phone vibrated half way through the song, it was Emmett

'You have a beautiful voice' I looked down embarrassed and typed back 'I love you'

Then I went back to doing my make up "I've been smoking cigarettes since I was only 14!" I sang.

An hour and a half later we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Las Vegas'. Emmett saw it and started freaking out.

"You brought me to Las Vegas with me in a bunny suit!?!?! IMMA GET RAPPED!" he screamed

"Emmett…..your a vampire….you can hold off any weird, drunken, bunny fetish freak, you run into." Alice laughed.

We spent the rest of the ride teasing Emmett about his bunny suit, and listening to the radio. When we finally arrived Emmett ran straight to the arcade.

"You guys go shop I'll be here." He said over his shoulder.

"Wow 14 hours at home playing video games, to come 5 hours, to play some more video games that he has to pay for." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah bells, your boyfriends a geek. Now lets go hit up some stores!" Alice said grabbing my hand and running toward the first store she spotted. And hitting the stores we did, we shopped at so many stores. Rainbows, Wet Seal, Rue 21, Hot Topic, Spencers, American eagle, Hollister, Earth Bound, Pac sun, and every other store she spotted!

I sighed as she dragged me into Sears, I didn't even know she liked this store, apparently any store with clothes she likes.

"What's wrong bells?" she asked.

"Do you see how many bags I'm caring? Nobody needs this many clothes!!!!!!!" I said

"Will you wear them?" she asked

"Well ya, but still.."

"There's a reason! Look we have the cash, why not use it?"

"But why don't we like…give it to a charity or something instead of spending it on clothes, I mean, seriously, we just bought me alone 35 pairs of pants, 8 skirts, 54 shirts, 14 sweaters, 19 pairs of shoes, 9 dresses, 75 Victoria Secret bra's along with matching underwear, and just some other random accessories I mean, really who needs that much clothes?" I asked

"Oh come on, I bought more than that, and we do give to a charity we give 2,000 each o 4 different charities a month. We're rich Bella. Carlisle is the best doctor around, so he makes more than anybody in the whole town, we don't need to buy food, we don't need to pay for heat, or gas, the only thing we really NEED to pay for is water. The house we got was abandoned, Carlisle knows what to invest in, thanks to me, and we just, have money! we're FINE. Just take the clothes and be fine with it, remember how much you have on you're card, that is ALL yours, if you need more Carlisle wont hesitate to give more." She said

"Oh hell no am I going to need more!" I screamed

She laughed "Alright well, I guess its time we go, jaspers going to call soon anyway, we're going out this weekend, and we're leaving in a couple hours." My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey, I ran out of cash and I cant find an A.T.M Machine, can you guys come back?" Emmett smoke from the other end of the line. I laughed.

"Yeah, we were just coming to get you anyway, we'll be there in a few, byes" I said and hung up.

"He ran out of cash?" Alice said "How do you manage that"

"Eh, he said he can't find an A.T.M Machine, so he basically spent all the cash he had on him….holy shit how much money did he have on him its been 8 hours!" I said surprised.

"It's Emmett. He knew we were coming to the mall. He probably shoved like 500 dollars into his bunny legs" Alice said giggling

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about that!" we walked into the arcade to see Emmett getting teased by some buff foot ball players, acting like they actually have a chance against them.

"Aww look at the cute bunny!" one of them said.

"Easters not for a few months baby boy, go run home to mommy tell her to put on the correct holiday suit on you." Said another.

Emmett was getting a little pissed it was vissable in his face. "Hey guys, shut the fuck up and leave him alone" Alice said as we walked over. She grabbed his hand and started walking out of the arcade.

"You guys must have a lot of balls, did you see how big he was compaired to you, he could have kicked your ass." _Not just because of his muscels either _ I added silently in my head

"Aw hey sweet thing, why don't you come home with me." The largest one there said. _'Probably trying to impress the others'_

"Uhm…Ew…Bye." I said and began following Emmett and Alice out, till he grabbed my arm.

"I said, Why don't you come home, with me." You could obviously smell booze on his breath

"Why the hell are you drunk at 9 am on a Saturday morning?" I asked.

"Because, we felt like having a little fun, and I feel that we should get a little frisky, now I'm going to say this one more time. Why don't? You come home? With me." He tugged on my arm again

I heard Emmett growl. I pushed this guy up against a DDR game and he smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Josh, what's yours?" he answered

"Oh you can just call me you're worst nightmare." I slapped him hard (not hard enough to break anything just, human hard) and I laughed, I put my lips up to his ear and whispered "If you think, that you have a chance against me, you got another thing coming, expecially when my boyfriends standing right there, so I am not going anywhere with you, besides, we couldn't do what you had in mind anyway, your dick hurts to bad!"

"What? My dick doesn't hurt" he said confused holding his face.

"Oh…it doesn't? Oh, let me fix that sweetie" I said and kneed him in the groin, making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Now fuck off, all of you." I said turning to the rest of the group of guys. "Or your dicks will hurt just as bad."

I heard Emmett howling, and Alice giggling like crazy so I turned around to join them. "Woo! Go Izzy!" Emmett yelled. I heard josh get up and curse me out. I laughed and when I got to Emmett I kissed him, making Josh curse more.

"Sorry you got teased for the bunny outfit" I said to Emmett.

"It's fine, I could have taken them out" he said

"You're right Emmett, you could have, but you didn't, which is a good thing, because that would have been bad." Alice said. "But really Emmett, they didn't say much to you, you're a pussy"

"ALICE CULLEN!" I screamed as Emmett and I slid into the backseat. "He's not a pussy! He's sensitive and I love his sensitiveness. And sensitiveness is a word! Now leave him alone" I said and I kissed his cheek as he put his arm around me.

"People should stop making fun of me". He said throwing down his bunny ears.

"Awwwww" I said and put my arms around his neck "It's okay! Don't worry! Be happy!! I love you!" and I kissed him.

"Oh, get a room!" Alice said smiling and fake gagging. Emmett smiled and put his forehead against mine. And whispered "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I love when Emmett's sensitiveness (And that is a word…to me) (: Reviews and comments? Yes and please! The more reviews the faster I'll update I'm sure! – sorry about the 7.99 thing I felt the need to do that (:**


	17. Captured

**A/N: This is really hard to keep at, and I apologize, I still don't have spell check, and my block for my school computer just hates me! Please forgive me!**

**Extra: I'm thanking spritelover3 and xAracnaex and Katy Heister, for always rating and commenting lmao thank you very much,**

**Here we go…**

* * *

These last few weeks have been amazing, schools been easy, because I already learned all the stuff! I get to spend all my free time with an amazing family that I love, My amazing boyfriend whom I love, and my best friend in the whole world! Literally! Nobody can meet up to this family, everything about them, if we fight, its barley ever even a real fight!!!! I haven't been forced into dreaming and I haven't been letting anybody dream much, when we do I make sure I watch over them and see if something goes wrong to make sure I can help!

As of right now, I'm dancing in the woods by myself singing and hunting. It's weird you would think that my voice traveling would scare the animals but really it draws them, apparently they think its beautiful and it pulls them towards me, which helps me so I don't have to go into full out hunt mode and loose myself. To tell the truth it scares me, I don't want to taste human blood and if I don't it will help me so this is how I hunt, if I'm alone of course.

"5,025,600 minutes, how do you measure a year in the life how about, love? How about...love? How about love? Measure in love, Seasons of love" I sang. It was a song called Seasons of love from a musical called rent. I stopped and listened as I heard something approaching "seasons of love, seasons of love" I sang and a bear walked into the clearing. I smiled and in one swift movement I was on its back and snapped its neck fast causing it no pain.

After I was finished I continued to walk around the woods singing softish songs from my mp3 player (Superchick, Jason Mraz, Never Shout Never, The Rocket Summer, Ect. Ect.) drawing more and more animals to me to appetite on, I did this until I was full and then I just took a walk until I heard something behind me.

I quickly turned around and went into fighting position. Alice turned from around a tree and smiled.

"Bella, chill, its just me, your lovable friend!" she said dancing over to me. "Jasper and I have GREAT news Renee's coming to visit!" she smiled, and jasper came out from the tree hidings.

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. "Are… Are you serious?" I asked. I knew I said id drop my old life, but the truth was I was missing my mother so much and since Charlie was dead she was all I had left to think about that wouldn't make me cry.

"Yes! We are DEAD serious…okay bad choice of words…but yes, we are serious, I saw it, you are going to go home, and ask Carlisle , and he's going to say yes, and you are going to call her and make out the details!" she said jumping up and down in joy.

I smiled wide and ran home "Carlisle, Carlisle!" I said running into the house and to his study.

"Alice already told me, yes she can visit make it not till summer so that we don't have to worry about school and such. That's only about 3 months away, we'll be fine go head, and call." He said looking up from his work.

"oh thank you thank you thank you!" I screamed and ran over to give him a hug. I ran into my room (now mine and Emmett's) and took out my cell phone and dialed so fast I broke the phone. "DAMMIT!" I screamed. Emmett came in holding his phone and it was already ringing.

"Baby, you need to calm down I get it your jittery your excited just take a few unneeded but tasty deep breaths" he smiled at me.

I smiled back and took the phone.

"Hello?" a man, who I assumed to be Phil, answered.

"Hi Phil!" I said. "It's Bella, Can I talk to mom please?"

"Bella! Oh my gosh its been forever! Of course you can, here she is!" he said happily.

"Bella? Oh gosh is that really you!? How are you? What's going on? How are the Cullen's? How Edward! I know how you feel about him. How's the collage!?" she started spitting out questions.

"Mom, calm down" I laughed "I'm good, fantastic actually. The Cullen's are pretty good, and Edward and Rosalie kind of…left us before we moved out here. They left for Europe for bigger and better things. And the collage is good I'm not going to apply to next semester I think or next fall. I'm going to take a year or two to myself you know? Find myself?" I said

"Oh Bella! They left, as in there together now? Oh you must be heart broken!!! And Rosalie's boyfriend… Emmett I think your father said his name was. Oh honey I'm so sorry! And yes I understand completely you do that! That sounds like a great idea" she said.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago, Emmett and I got over it. We understand there decision and we truthfully believe it to be the best, I'm…sort of with Emmett now…ANYWAY I was calling to ask if you would like to visit over the summer? We have plenty of room, Oh and Phil of course!" I said trying to change the subject before she got all mother like on me.

Luckily, for the time being, it worked. "Oh that would be wonderful! What dates? For how long?" she asked

"Anytime after June 9th, and for how ever long you want, the hole summer if you please!" I said.

"Oh, oh, this is so amazing, I get to see my daughter again, I miss you so much, I love you Bella, you know this right? I'm sorry I haven't called, or anything" she said

"No, no don't worry about it mom., I really didn't contribute to help either, so please don't worry about it." I said

"Oh Renee stop crying this is just the hormones working up." I heard Phil say.

"Hormones acting up?" I asked.

"Oh yes…I'm 3 months pregnant Bella" she said. I was so excited I just started shooting of questions about him or her. We ended up getting off the phone 3 hours later, with me knowing that I'm going to be an older sister of a boy and a girl, she's having twins. And that they are very healthy. She's been eating as much healthy stuff as she can unless she has a sweet tooth craving. Then she gives in.

I laugh as I lie on my bed thinking about this. Esme and Carlisle walked in, in mid thought. "So how's the babies?" they asked in Unison.

"You knew?" I asked shocked

"Alice couldn't keep a secret like that from us. Beside I needed to know before I agreed to let the come stay." Carlisle said

"Ah…makes sense… I guess…anyway THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" I said hugging him tightly then moving to Esme, "I love you guys so much, I miss her so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed there cheeks and danced down to the game room and sat in Emmett's lap.

"Emmett" I said sweetly, he wasn't paying much attention. I looked at the screen and saw he was playing C.O.D (call of duty) I smiled and looked at him

"Oh Emmy bear…" and started kissing his neck, he tried to give me the hint that he was into the game but I wouldn't let up "Please Emmett" I said sweetly and kisses him on his lips, grabbing the back of his neck. I heard him pause the game and he pulled me back and looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Nope" I said and smiled and walked away to Alice's room, I heard him get up and follow me, I sat on Alice's bed and looked at her "I'm bored and happy, lets go shopping!" and that we did, I bought a brand new dress from Hottopic that coast 58.00 just for the hell of it just because I could! **(****.****) **and a bunch of dorky stuff as well. I was in paradise till we turned the corner to go into the store Soho's our last stop of the day, I wanted to go to look at this really cute polka dotted dress I saw online earlier. Stupid…stupid dress.

As we were about to round the corner we were laughing then I got hit with a sence, that we needed to leave, I stopped laughing, but continued walking. Dumb idea.

When we walked in the store, I saw them first, Edward over in the guy section, and Rose in the girl. They worked here. I looked over at Alice as she noticed. I was about to ask why she didn't see and Edward ran up to me making me take a few steps back. Then he turned too Alice "You couldn't know that we were here because since we already died, we're like wear wolves we repeal that ability. He smiled wickedly. I took a few more step's back and grabbed Alice's arm.

"we… we should go… Emmett's probably in the car, I asked him to pick us our around this time…. Bye" and Alice and I started to run. Sadly since there were no humans around in the mall, Edward could run as well, and like always he was faster then Alice. Although he wasn't faster than me I wasn't going to leave Alice alone.

He laughed wickedly again "Oh Hell to the fucking no, you two are coming with me." He said and he pulled us by our hair back into the store. Rosalie went over to the doors, and closed them, and locked them. He pulled us in back and down stairs. And kept dragging us.

After about 2 hours of being dragged by our hair, he started dragging us by our arms, and after about another 3 hours he through us in a pick black room.

"Sweet dreams ladies." He said and closed the door, I heard it lock at least 13 times before I lost count. I looked around there was no chance in getting out, at all. Not even for a vampire.

"Fire light this room, but don't light us." I said and it obeyed I looked around and noticed something. This was the room that me and Emmett started in, the first room where we had heard the voices.

"Alice….this is the room. Where me and Emmett were brought too that first dream we had and heard the voices….we're fucked…"

we went through the dream and the other dreams I had, we thought about me putting her to sleep to try and figure out if anything else was going to happen, but we thought it might be a bad idea expecially if I cant get her back up and moving, and if they do something to me, she could be stuck like that forever, if they put her in a painful dream I couldn't let her bare that for a minute let alone forever. So for now, we just sat here, thinking, wishing,. Hopeing that the rest of the family would relize that we were gone and get us.

* * *

**A/N: alright this is sort of short but I wrote it at my friends house in less then an hour, I had the beginning of the chapter (like 3 friggin' pages) written out and shit on my computer at home, but I had no way of getting to it, so yeah, I just did it here and u got less DEAL WITH IT lmao, Rates and comments? Yes and Please?**


	18. Authors note

**A/N: I'm so sorry to my fans for not being able to keep up with this I just want to let you all know that I probably will not be continuing. I tried about 5 different times and just kept getting lost. I also lost all of my previous work (previous chapters and drafts) from my computer because it broke and I had to pretty much wipe my hard drive. I'm the kind of person that I don't really like to re read my own stuff and I would have to do that to get back on track with this story and I am very sorry that I am not continuing but I plan on beginning to write again real soon. Not sure what though, somebody give me some ideas? Got a favorite book? TV series? Movie? Tell me what it is and I'll consider going with that. Please and thank you I need some feed back for this.!**


End file.
